


Changes

by angelwings80



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/pseuds/angelwings80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon never expected his life to take such a drastic turn.  Sansa, orphaned and left on her own is taken in by family friend Jon Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Games

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing around with a modern AU. I was bored and started just pulling this together.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr!  
> http://angelwings1980.tumblr.com/

Jon woke suddenly.  He had been wavering between asleep and awake for at least twenty minutes at that point, groggily trying to inspire himself to drag his ass out of his comfortable warm bed.  It was his day off but he had a lot to do before he picked Sansa up at the airport.  Mostly clean up the disaster their house had become while she had been away at school the previous three months.

They had been living together since before Sansa had graduated from high school.  An arrangement made necessary by the deaths of her parents, Ned and Catelyn Stark.  She had only been 16 when the car accident happened and had been forced to live in foster care until she came of age.  Jon had been close with the family since childhood, having been her brother Robb’s best friend as far back as he could remember.  Mr. and Mrs. Stark were driving back with Robb from a wrestling match when they hit a patch of black ice and skidded into a concrete divider on the freeway, all three had been killed instantly.  The years that followed had been traumatic for everyone but Sansa had suffered the most, something that still tore at Jon’s soul.  The younger children had been adopted by their maternal Uncle but Sansa refused to be adopted, intending to start living on her own.  The judge in the case refused her request and she was put with a foster family until she was old enough to be on her own.

The day she turned 18, she was put out by her foster parents with nowhere to go.  She still had four months until she graduated from high school yet the same system that claimed to want to protect her had left her to figure out how to survive in such circumstances.  Jon had kept in touch with Sansa and even the younger Stark siblings, taking them out for little day trips and making sure Christmas and birthdays always arrived in the form of gifts and sweets.  It was Jon’s dedication to the Stark clan that set the foundation for what became a life he wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.

On the morning of Sansa’s 18th birthday, he had gone to her home after picking up the flowers he had ordered for her.  A huge bouquet of lilies, her favorite flower.  When he pulled up in front of the house, he saw Sansa piling bags in the yard and she looked like she had been crying.  Getting out of the car, he felt like his feet weighed a thousand pounds each.

“Sansa,” Jon said as he walked up to her.  “What’s wrong?  What’s happened?”

“Nothing,” Sansa said.  She continued trying to fit as much as she could in the bags and it seemed to Jon that she was attempting to fit her entire life into a few duffel bags.

“Sansa, why are you packing bags in the yard?  What is going on?” He demanded more forcefully.  He didn’t know what was up but he was sure as hell going to find out.

“Jennifer told me this morning that I have to leave immediately,” Sansa said sniffling.

“Leave?  Where are you going?”

“I don’t know yet.  Probably Uncle Tully’s if he’ll let me,” she responded.

“That is like 8 hours away.  You’d have to change schools and everything.  Why did Jennifer kick you out?”

“I’m an adult.  They aren’t going to get anymore checks for me.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jon could feel his anger seething into his chest.  “You need to finish high school!  You’re just a kid!”

“Well, apparently now I’m an adult.”

“Do you have anything else in the house?” Jon asked.  The wheels in his head were already turning.

“No, I was so pissed that I grabbed all my stuff and dragged it out here,” she said.

Jon began grabbing the overstuffed bags, carrying two to his car.  He came back and grabbed two more before Sansa could even say a word to him.

“What are you doing Jon Snow?”

“Put the rest of your shit in the car,” he said sternly.  “And then get in the car.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Don’t worry about it right now, just get in the car okay?”  He didn’t like being bossy with Sansa but he was trying desperately to contain his temper.

They had managed to get all of her belongings in the car, the trunk and backseat stuffed to the roof….clearly Sansa liked her clothes and bought a ton of them.  Once he shut the passenger door with Sansa safely inside, he paced back and forth for a moment to collect his thoughts.  The answer was already in his head.  There was no other option and if he was being honest, he wasn’t exactly against the idea anyhow.  Plus, it was the least he could do after all the years the Starks had taken care of him when his home life was in chaos.

Getting into the car, he started the engine and looked over at the still teary eyed redhead in the passenger seat.  Smiling, he looked forward and said, “Well….let’s get you home.”

Jon lived a good hour away from the home they had placed Sansa in but he made sure to visit her every single week without fail.  He had even chosen to transfer to a local college when the Starks died so he could be close to Sansa.  It was a decision he grappled with for a while, sacrificing being closer to the younger kids to be near Sansa.  In the end, he had justified his decision by convincing himself that Bran, Arya, and Rickon were safe and well taken care of with their Uncle but Sansa….he didn’t like the idea of her being a foster kid.  He had applied to be her foster parent but their close age and obvious gender difference made him a lackluster candidate and he had to drop his petition before it ever went before a judge.  He didn’t want to give the courts a reason to bar him from seeing Sansa but it wasn’t something he did lightly.  Jon had a lot of sleepless nights in the first few months after her foster placement, at least until she convinced him that she was fine and reasonably happy where she was.  He still didn’t like it but it would have to do for the moment.  As he drove down the freeway, he thought about how much better this arrangement would be.  He knew he was finally going to be able to sleep easy for the first time in two years.  Looking back towards Sansa, she was asleep, her face peaceful and she even snored lightly.

“Sansa,” Jon said softly.  He nudged her arm to wake her.  “Wake up.  We’re here.”

Sansa opened her eyes, the blue shade still shocked Jon when she would look at him with her big pretty doe eyes.  Stretching, she looked out the window and seemed lost for a moment.

“Where are we?” Sansa asked. 

“Home,” Jon said.

“I thought we were going to Uncle Tully’s….” Sansa was confused.  When she left with Jon, she believed he was taking her to her Uncle but there was no way she had been asleep long enough to have made it there already.

“No,” Jon said.  “You are going to live with me.  I mean, if you want to of course.”

“Jon,” Sansa started.  “I can’t impose on your like that.  You need your bachelor pad and your privacy.  I’d be in the way.”

“It is a two bedroom,” he said.  “I don’t use the extra room and I want you to stay with me.  Please let me do this.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

“You know I am.”

 

Jon had lied when he said he didn’t use the spare bedroom.  He had his office in there but he was more than happy to move it to the den, he didn’t use the den much anyhow and it was big enough to create a workspace that would fit both his office and her study space needs.  It took a few days but he managed to get everything out of the office and Sansa came home from school to find that the mancave had been transformed into a bedroom that was clearly designed just for her.

Sansa had been using Jon’s bedroom while he rearranged the house.  She had tried to refuse Jon’s offer to sleep on the couch but he wouldn’t have it.  Taking a few days off of work, he emptied the office and made a plan.  Once everything had been removed, he had laid new white carpet to cover the old wood floor and painted the walls a very pretty yellow.  The baseboards and doorways remained white but he had taken the extra step of changing her bedroom door to an elegant antique one he had seen at one of the shops downtown.  He painted it a light lavender and replaced the handle and lock to reproduce one that was similar to a door she had seen on a house they would walk past during their weekly outings.  She always commented on how she wanted a door just like that, lavender and all, when she had her own home.  He had bought the door intending to install it when she bought her first home but he liked the idea of doing this much more.  He even made sure to get a rug that matched the door and throw pillows for her new bed to make sure the room looked pulled together.  Sansa had always liked pretty things and he wanted her space to be perfect for her.  He finished off the bedroom by installing shelves and getting white puffy bedding and matching curtains.  His last finishing touch was putting several bouquets of lilies in vases around the room since the ones he had gotten her for her birthday had wilted and died after being forgotten in the car.

Sansa came home from school, dropping her backpack on the dining room table and called out for Jon.  He responded by calling her down the hallway.  As she made her way towards the bedrooms, she could see that the door had been changed and she began to cry.  She didn’t need to see inside the room to know he had done something special but she gently pushed open the door to see Jon standing in a room that was so beautiful that it took her breath away.

“Jon,” she said.  Her hand covering her mouth as she looked around to take everything in.  “Oh my God!  It’s beautiful!  You did this?”

“Yeah,” he said sheepishly.  “I want you to be comfortable.  And happy.”

Without any warning, Sansa ran to Jon, taking his face in her hands and kissed him hard on the lips.

“Sansa!” Jon yelped in surprise.  A second later he was falling onto his back on the bed, Sansa on top of him, frantically kissing his lips and cheeks.  He was too shocked to kiss her back and even if he could, he didn’t think he should.  He grabbed her wrists and pressed them against her chest to push her back.  “Sansa!  Stop!”

Sansa froze.  Her blue eyes were wide as she looked down at Jon and he could see she was starting to register what she had done.  Her cheeks began to blush and she stammered, “I’m sorry.”  She backed off the bed and took another few steps back from him. 

_Fuck…I shouldn’t have done that.  She thinks I don’t care for her._

“Sansa,” he said.  “It’s not that.  I just….”

“You just see me as a little sister…”  Sansa said, embarrassment raging through her body.

“No,” he said.  “Um…I just…fuck….”  He paused for a moment, desperately trying to find the right words and make sure he said it in the right way.  “Sansa, I didn’t want you to live with me to have access to you…um….in that way.”

“I didn’t assume you had,” Sansa said.  “I just lost my head.  I’m sorry.  You probably have a girlfriend…I really shouldn’t have kissed you.  Please just forget that I did that.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend and I don’t want to forget that you kissed me,” he said.  “If you want me to I will but it was pretty amazing.”  He gave her one of his cocky grins, the same one that seemed to always fluster her.  “I’m going to go so you can get settled in.  I already moved your clothes in here but I didn’t put them away.  I figured you’d want to do that.”

He walked towards the door, pausing for a moment as he passed her.  “Sansa,” he said in almost a whisper.

She turned towards him and he quickly let his lips meet hers.  The kiss was solid and intense.  He let his tongue explore her bottom lip and she responded by opening her mouth, giving him the pleasure of tasting her.  He stopped the kiss when it became apparent they were verging on taking it a step too far but he had to admit, it was difficult.  Jon smiled at her again and walked out the door.  Sansa had to sit on the bed to steady herself.

The months passed and Sansa’s graduation got closer.  They had pretty much established that they were together but they had yet to do anything beyond stealing a few kisses here and there.  Once he had allowed his hands to wander from her waist during a kiss and feel the skin under her sweater.  He was careful to not go too high though.  He had to admit, it was a different yet very sweet start to a relationship.  For the first time since he had hit puberty, he wasn’t being driven by his dick but rather something deeper, something more loving and patient.  A mild crush had grown and developed into a deep love and it was about a week before Sansa graduated that he was laying in his bed and it struck him…he loved Sansa Stark.  He didn’t just love the girl but he was hopelessly in love with her.  He felt a pang of sadness at the thought because within a few short months, she was heading off to college.  The joy they had shared when she got her acceptance letter had fallen away as the realization of what that meant for them became obvious.  They were going to be separated.

Sansa had tried to convince Jon to let her go to college locally but he wouldn’t have it.  He wanted her to have all the best life experiences and if that meant letting her go, he would do it.  It was with the knowledge that she was going to have an entire life separate from him that he tempered his behavior towards her and refused to go any farther sexually than kisses and a few clandestine touches.

The day she left for college, he had cried for the first time since the Stark’s died.  He had taken his girl to get on an airplane that would take her all the way across the Country and then he had driven home and cried as he sat in the driveway.  He felt her absence the minute he walked into the house.  It still smelled like her but she wasn’t there. 

It had been three long months since Sansa had left for school.  Jon had busied himself working and looked forward to their evening Skype calls.  They talked every single night, sometimes for hours on end.  He had gone back to his bachelor lifestyle, and the house reeked of it.  There was no way he could let Sansa come home for Christmas with their home in this condition.  He intended to have cleaned everything over the previous week but he hadn’t gotten around to it so he did what most single guys did…he hired a housekeeping service and they were scheduled to arrive in a couple of hours. 

_I’m not getting out of this bed.  It is a warm, happy place._

He smiled to himself and dozed back off.

When he woke up an hour later, he was still dazed but he could hear his bathroom shower running.  He didn’t think he had left the door unlocked but apparently the housekeeper had taken the liberty of coming in and getting to work.  He got out of bed and ambled towards the bathroom to introduce himself before heading downstairs to make his coffee.  As he stepped into the bathroom he realized the room wasn’t being cleaned, someone was actually in his shower!

As he moved closer, he couldn’t see through the glass shower door who it was but he could smell the sweet, elegant scent of lilac.  He knew that smell better than he knew anything else in the world.  He grasped the shower door, jerking it open to see Sansa standing in his shower with water cascading down her very beautiful and very naked body.

“Morning Jon,” she said.  She just smiled at him as he stood frozen in place.  He kept his eyes on hers, his heart pounding in his chest.  The computer screen did her no justice and seeing her in person after what seemed like an eternity but in reality had only been three months, made his knees feel weak.

Jon didn’t think, he just did.  He took two rapid steps into the shower, ignoring that he was still wearing his sweatpants and tanktop.  Pushing her against the wall, he sealed his lips over hers, kissing her fervently as his hands reached up to grasp her hips and pull them as close together as possible.  His ability to hold back from her had been erased by their time apart and how desperately he had missed her.  He groaned at the feel of her nails digging into his back and pushed his hips against hers seeking friction and even the slightest relief from the ache in his groin.

“What are you doing here?” he asked in between kissing her.  “You weren’t supposed to be home until tonight.”

“I,” Sansa tried to respond but Jon kept kissing her and cutting her off.  Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed him back a few inches and smiled at the grimace on his face.  “I took an earlier flight to surprise you.  I just wanted to wash off the plane gunk since you were sleeping so peacefully.”

“I haven’t slept peacefully in months sweetheart,” Jon said.  “I missed you.”

“Really?”  Sansa seemed genuinely surprised that Jon would have pined for her so much while she was gone.  He seemed to always be pretty laid back about the whole thing, in fact, it had been at his insistence that she go to her first choice university instead of staying close to him.

“Of course,” Jon said.  He suddenly realized that he hadn’t even thought to look at her naked body.  He must be mental.  What man wouldn’t want to see this stunning woman in this state? “The house is empty without you.”

“Oh, quite exaggerating!  I didn’t even live here long enough to be part of this house!” She laughed but stopped when she saw the serious look on Jon’s face.  She changed her tone to something much lower and quieter.  “You kept me at an arm’s length every time we were anywhere near each other.  I figured we just weren’t that serious.”

“Are you telling me that you have been seeing someone else at school?” Jon could feel his heart cracking in two.  He had made the mistake of keeping things within reason between them to make sure she made her decisions based on her needs, not his.  Obviously he had given her the wrong impression of how he felt about her.  “Don’t answer that.  I don’t have the right to stick my nose in your business.  You’re right, we didn’t implicitly agree that we were together and I did behave coolly towards you.”

“Jon,” Sansa started.  “I didn’t see anyone at school.  I spent my time Skyping with you and hoping you would come around to actually wanting me.”

The water pouring over their bodies had become ice cold and Jon came back to himself when he saw Sansa shiver.  It was then that he realized how uncomfortable his wet clothing had become.  Turning off the water, he wrapped the towel around Sansa, rubbing her arms to warm her up.

“You’re freezing too!” Sansa said as she grasped the hem of his shirt, quickly yanking it up and forcing him to raise his arms to get it off.  Jon jumped back when she slid her fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Sansa!  I’ll do it!” Jon said quickly.

“So we’re going to continue down this path eh?” Sansa said. 

“Look, let’s get dry and we’ll talk.” Jon said but Sansa continued pulling at his pants.

“I don’t want to talk anymore Jon Snow,” she said.  She yanked his pants, the weight of them dropping them to his ankles, leaving him bare to her eyes.  “I am sick of talking and pretending that I’m a child.  I’m a woman grown and I want you to see me that way.”

Sansa shoved Jon back against the wall, the same way he had done to her when he found her in the shower.  Pressing against him, she whispered in his ear, “No more games Jon.  If you don’t love me, let me go.  If you do, pull me closer.”


	2. Secrets Never Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a history of being her knight in flannel armor.

Jon felt alive.  Every breath he took had a purpose.  Sansa ignited a fire in his chest every time he thought about her and that was more often than he cared to admit.  It had also been for considerably longer than he wanted to admit.  If he was being honest, his interest in the red haired beauty had started well before the tragedy had shattered their lives. 

Jon was just shy of 18 the first time he realized that Sansa was on his radar.  They had known each other a good portion of their lives and up until that point, she had been in the background.  Someone who was hanging around, usually being irritating, when he and Robb would be getting up to whatever they had found to keep themselves entertained.  Sansa was only 14 at the time so there was no way he was willing to make a move but he had certainly noticed that she was changing from a skinny, freckle-faced little girl into the young woman she would become.

When Sansa was a freshman, Jon and Robb were seniors.  Jon hadn’t paid much attention to girls but he had certainly caught their eyes.  Robb and Jon were as different as night and day.  Robb was always the outgoing, popular jock while Jon preferred to read and avoid a lot of the drama the opposite sex seemed to bring with them.  He had one girlfriend, a pretty little blond named Val but it was short lived.  Lasted long enough for him to lose his virginity in the back of his car and sweat bullets through a pregnancy scare a couple of months later.  After that trauma, he decided that as much fun as it was, he would rather stick to hobbies that wouldn’t destroy his life.  There was one other girl that had caught his interest but it didn’t take him long to figure out why the fire-kissed girl Ygritte appealed to him.  Her red hair reminded him of Sansa, his best friend’s little sister and the current girlfriend of a dickbag named Joffrey.  She also happened to be the one female that was the most off-limits a girl could be.  He wouldn’t even blame Robb for kicking his ass over that one.

The first time Jon came to Sansa’s rescue, he had nearly committed a murder.

Jon had been at the Stark house, studying while Robb made out with the girl he had met at the football game the night before.  Jon was always covering Robb’s tracks, and he played the third wheel like a pro.  He had gotten sick of listening to Robb and the girl giggle as they made out so he decided to take a break, heading downstairs to get a snack.

As he walked into the hallway, he could hear Sansa in her bedroom arguing with Joffrey.  The door was open as he passed and he could see the nasty sneer Joffrey made as he yelled at Sansa.  From what he could tell, the only thing Sansa was doing was profusely apologizing though he wasn’t sure for what.  When Joffrey saw Jon standing in the doorway, his rat face smirked as he slammed the door in his face after having told Jon to “fuck off.”  Jon’s gut told him to stay put and in hindsight, he was glad he did.  Within a minute or two, he heard Joffrey screaming even louder, and heard him call one of the loveliest girls in the world a filthy name.  His blood boiled and as he reached for the doorknob, he heard something large crash into the wall.  He could hear Sansa cry and as he burst through her bedroom door, the situation in front of him set off a rage that cloaked everything around him in black.  Within seconds, he had Joffrey in his hands, his fingers wrapped in his hair as he yanked him out of the bedroom.  Joffrey screamed like a little girl, causing Robb and Mr. Stark to come out of their rooms to see what was going on.  When Ned grabbed him, he was already trying to push Joff over the bannister and off the second story landing.  It was the luckiest day of that son of a bitch’s life but Jon would fantasize for years about how good the sound of his body hitting the tile below would have sounded.

Once all the chaos had died down, Ned had made it clear to Joffrey that if he ever came near his daughter again, he would make sure he wasn’t around to save his ass.  And he would pay for Jon’s attorney.  Sansa had hidden in her bedroom the better part of the afternoon but Ned wanted to take the family out for dinner to thank Jon for his intervention and had asked him to try to get Sansa to join them.  Knocking on her door he waited to enter.  He got no response so he quietly opened the door, peering in to see her lying on her bed, the covers all the way up to her neck.

“Sansa,” he said walking to her bed.  “Come on, get up.  It’s going to be okay.”

“Leave me alone,” she said.

Jon yanked the covers off of her and dropped to his knees when he saw what she had been hiding.  She was wearing nothing but a tank top and her panties, an outfit that would have made Jon turn his head instantly but he couldn’t.  He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.  Covering a good portion of her skin was bruises.  They weren’t simple bruises but deep, gouging bruises that were so dark that they looked like they had been painted on her alabaster skin.  He could see where some of the bruises had lightened and turned a greenish color. 

“Oh my God Sansa!” he raged.  “What did he do to you?”

He forced her to sit up, he raised the back of her top to reveal even more severe bruising on her back.  The story of their relationship was written in blood all over her body.  He could see the actual fist marks on her back and he shook in anger.

“I’m going to fucking kill him!” Jon yelled.  “Robb!  Get in here!”

Robb ran into the room, his mouth gaped when he saw what Jon was looking at.

“We have to get her to the hospital.  Go get your Dad.”

“Jon!” Sansa pleaded.  “We can’t!  He’s Joffrey Baratheon!  We can’t let this get out.”

“I don’t fucking care if he’s Aegon himself, fuck him!”  Jon picked Sansa up, cradling her to his chest and quickly made his way down the stairs.  Ned and Catelyn had met them at the front door, Catelyn putting a blanket over Sansa’s battered body.  Jon got into the SUV, keeping Sansa in his arms, whispering in her ear to calm her down.

“You’re only 14….this shouldn’t have happened to you….he didn’t deserve a sweet girl like you….”

The emergency room doctor determined that she hadn’t taken severe injuries but it was obvious from the different shades of the bruising that the abuse had been ongoing.  Leaving the hospital, Sansa had remained silent.  They never spoke of the incident again but Jon made beating the shit out of Joffrey a new favorite past time.  One that he and Robb enjoyed together as often as possible.

Jon wished he could say that was the only time Sansa ever got herself into a bad situation but it seemed to be an ongoing problem.  One that just got worse after the accident.  She already had a rebellious streak in her but without her parents to keep her in check, she fell farther into the darker side of life.  It had taken Jon a couple of months to transfer from his university that was hours away to a closer one but he knew it had to be done so he could take care of Sansa. 

His phone rang at 2 a.m. and his heart was already racing as he picked it up to see Sansa’s face on the screen.  Answering, he could hear the booze in her voice.

“Jon!  Where are you?” Sansa said, her speech slurred and hard to hear with the loud background noise.  She was obviously in a bar….the last place a 16 year old should be.

“I’m in my room at school, why?” He asked.

“What are you wearing?”  She giggled and Jon knew she was drunk.

“Sweatpants,” he responded.  “Sansa….where are you?  Why are you all giggly?”

“I don’t want you to know.”

“Sansa….”

“I love you Jon Snow!” and the line went dead.

_What the fuck is going on now?  What has she done?_

He had called her foster parents as soon as the sun came up to make sure she had gotten home safely and then he went to the university to set up his transfer.  Jon knew he had to move back to their hometown and he had to do it quickly.  In the meantime, he packed a bag and got on the road.

Six hours later he pulled up in front of Sansa’s house.  She had been placed in the home three months before, days after her parents died.  Jon wasn’t shocked to find out she wasn’t there.  Apparently it wasn’t uncommon for her to be out all day and all night.  Going back to his car, he thumbed through the contacts in his phone and hit the call button to the person he knew was going to be with her.  Joffrey.

“Give the phone to Sansa,” Jon said before Joffrey could even say a word.  He grinned a little when the coward didn’t even question him but put her on the line.

“Hello Jon,” he heard her say almost whispering.

“I’m here, where are you?” Jon asked. 

“I’m at Lannisters,” she said.  “Joff and I are just hanging out.”  Lannisters was the nightclub Joffrey’s family owned downtown.  Apparently it was a great social spot for underage drinkers, or so he had heard.

“I’m coming to get you, don’t leave.”

Jon started his car, tearing out of the driveway and hitting the gas hard.  By the time he pulled into Lannisters, Sansa was in the parking lot, crouched over and from what he could tell, getting sick on the ground.

He picked her up, giving her a napkin to wipe her face with.  Without saying a word, he took her hand and led her to his car.  Neither said a word until they got to Jon’s house.  His parents had given him the house when they decided to retire in King’s Landing though he hadn’t intended to ever live in it again.  Plans change but even as angry as he was with her at the moment, he knew it was the right move and he was more than willing to do it.  Though he did find himself questioning why.

Getting out of the car, Sansa swayed side-to-side as she walked up the sidewalk to the front door.  Jon walked beside her, keeping his arms out to catch her if she were to fall.  Once they got inside, he turned the heater on and guided her to the couch in the den.  Laying her down, he tossed a blanket over her and went to the kitchen to make her coffee.  He needed to get her sober.

By the time he came back, Sansa had fallen asleep and he sat down on the floor next to the couch and just watched her sleep.  His eyes wandered over her and he felt his knot form in his throat when he thought about how badly he just wanted to keep her.  He didn’t want to take her back to the foster home.  Jon knew he couldn’t but if it were up to him, he would surround her in his protection and never let a moment of harm come anywhere near her ever again.

“Jon,” Sansa mumbled sleepily.  “I won’t talk to Joffrey anymore.”

“And why is that?” Jon asked her, somewhat amused by her sleep talking.

“Because I love you.”

“I love you too Red.” 

Even he didn’t have it in him to admit what he really meant by that.

 

Sansa’s ultimatum had been clear.  Either they were going to set their relationship in stone or they were going to go their separate ways.  The problem had never been whether he wanted to be with Sansa or not, he wanted her more than any woman he had ever met.  He had never felt this type of draw to someone, almost bordering on obsession.  He was happy when he was with her.  But he was also racked with guilt.  She was good for him but was he good for her?  Would Robb have wanted him to be with his sister?  Would Ned have been happy that Jon loved his little girl?  More importantly, did Sansa truly understand what she was asking of him?

Jon had managed to pull away from Sansa, forcing himself to really think about what she had said to him.  He had to make a decision and from the way Sansa had presented it, he needed to do it quickly.

“Sansa,” he said quietly.  She pressed herself against him, only her towel between them.

Sansa put her finger to his lips, “Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?” he asked.

“Don’t tell me I that I don’t know what I’m doing.  I know I’m young but so are you!  I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Are you saying that we are over?” Jon asked as panic spread through his body. 

“No Jon, I don’t want us to be over.  I want us to be more!”

“I don’t want you to have regrets,” he said.  “You should always remember your first time as special.  I can’t take that from you.”

“It isn’t my first time,” she responded nervously. 

“What?”

“I lost my virginity a year ago.”

“To who?” Jon asked.  She had never mentioned it and they talked about pretty much everything.

“Just a guy,” she said.  Her cheeks felt warm.  “I barely knew him.  I never saw him again.”

Jon didn’t like the way this conversation was heading.  It made him sad to know that she had lost something precious in such a callous way.  He cringed thinking about how this faceless guy probably went back to his buddies bragging about the piece of ass he had gotten his hands on. Knowing Sansa, she probably went home and cried herself to sleep.

Tracing his fingers along her collarbone, he brought his hand down to the towel she still had wrapped around her.  He slid his hand into the opening, gripping her waist and pulling her into him.  He kissed her hard, his body reacting to her instantly, leaving him no way to hide his arousal.  Jon became very aware that he was naked.  He was naked and with Sansa….

“Sansa,” he murmured.  “If we do this, you should know that I’m going to love you forever.”

“You already have,” she said.

“We’re not going to do this right now,” he said, hating the words as they fell from his lips.  Sansa tried to protest but he spoke up quickly.  “We will but not at this very moment.  I want it to be something real.  I want it to be special okay?”

Sansa didn’t have a chance to respond because the doorbell rang.  Jon dropped his head to her shoulder.

“Shit,” he said.  “That’s the lady to clean the house.”

“You hired a housekeeper?” Sansa asked.

“I’m a pig sweetling,” he smiled wryly.  “You know that.”

“I do,” she said.

“So we should probably get dressed.  Let’s go grab some breakfast while she’s cleaning up.  I don’t want to have to face my shame while she’s here.”

Sansa just laughed as she walked around him, tossing the towel to him.  She knew by his groan that that he was watching her naked ass as she crossed the room and made an effort to swing her hips just so.


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earned the tag =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa get on Santa's naughty list.

“Sansa!” Jon called from the kitchen.  He could hear her footsteps as she came down the hallway.  As she came into the room, he smiled broadly at her and wrote a few more things down on the list he was working on.

“You called?” Sansa said with a smirk. 

“Yeah,” he said.  “I need to go into town and get some groceries.  I was going to do it before you got back but obviously that didn’t happen.” He smiled, looking back down at the paper he was scribbling on.

“I’m sorry,” Sansa said.  “I wasn’t trying to ruin anything.  I just wanted to surprise you.”

“Sweetling,” Jon said as he put the pen down and walked around the counter to stand in front of her.  Cupping her face in his hand, he pulled her close to him, leaning down to kiss her.  He didn’t deepen the kiss, knowing that he wouldn’t get anything done if he allowed it.  “You can always surprise me.  If I’m being honest, I’ve been walking around uncomfortably since.  Waking up to you naked with water falling down your body….”

Sansa giggled, giving Jon another quick kiss.

“Okay,” he said stepping back.  “We should quit talking about this.” He adjusted himself and tried to think of horrible stuff to prevent his body from making his need obvious.  “Do you want to go with me?”

“Yeah,” Sansa said.  “I needed to do some stuff in town anyway.”

Jon let Sansa drive, something that usually resulted in him holding on for dear life and muttering curse words under his breath.  She wasn’t a terrible driver per se but she certainly liked driving fast and with the cold, wet conditions, the roads were scary at a normal speed.  He silently thanked the powers that be when they pulled into the shopping center and he knew they had granted him at least a couple more hours of life.

As they made their way into the center, Jon began to regret coming.  He hated crowds and trying to shop a week before Christmas was guaranteed to be a nightmare.  His body tensed up as they walked through the crowd, Jon keeping his eyes focused on places they could pass through the people with minimal bother.  He was pulled back to himself when he felt a tiny cold hand grasp his, twining their fingers together.  Looking to his side, Sansa stood there smiling happily at him as she raised his arm up, kissing the back of his hand.

“You’re okay Jon,” she said just loud enough for him to hear it.  He could have cried for how quickly her touch had calmed his nerves and for the first time in a long while, he felt normal.  Jon had no reason to be concerned about the people around them, he was with Sansa and at that moment, they could be the only two people on Earth for all he cared.  He felt relaxed with her hand in his, he was just a guy at the mall with his girlfriend.  His girlfriend.  The word seemed to linger in his mind, bringing a smile to his lips.

Sansa dragged him into pretty much every store in the building, many of which he didn’t even know existed.  He couldn’t complain though.  Any time spent with her was worth it and he was happy.  Not just okay but actually happy. 

Jon was standing in the food court, sipping his coffee, waiting for Sansa to come back from the pink carpeted store that he just couldn’t bring himself to walk into.  The thought made him blush to his toes so he had opted to get a coffee and possibly a seat.

“Jon Snow!”  Turning to the source of the call, he saw Margaery Tyrell walking towards him waving.  As she got closer, he could feel a sense of dread setting in.  She was a sweet girl but a pain in the ass, usually with a heavy dose of drama that always seemed to be following her.

“Hi Margaery,” he said wearily.  “How are you?”

“Good!  I never would have expected to see you at a mall.  Getting your Christmas shopping done?” she asked.  Noticing the store names on the bags he was holding, she grinned.  “A little something for someone special?”

“Uh…” Jon wasn’t sure how to answer.  “Yeah.  I’m holding the bags for my….”  Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Sansa ran into him, kissing him hard and wrapping her arm around his waist.

“Oh my God!  You two are together?” Margaery asked, her eyes wide in surprise. 

“Uh, yeah, we’re friends.” Jon said.  He wasn’t sure if Sansa wanted the nature of their involvement to be public so he opted to remain guarded. 

Sansa looked at Jon, confused as to why he would refer to their relationship as a friendship.  His look of apology told her that he was giving her the option of not admitting to Jon being her boyfriend.  It wasn’t an option she wanted.

“Margaery,” Sansa said with a big smile.  “I didn’t know you knew my boyfriend Jon!”  Jon didn’t miss the intent behind her seemingly innocent statement.  “What have you been up to?”

From the look on Marg’s face, she didn’t miss the intent either.  “Oh just Christmas shopping.  The usual!”

The two ladies chatted for quite a while before turning to Jon with a look on their faces that clearly meant he was supposed to respond to something.  He wasn’t sure what that something was because he had tuned them out a while beforehand, focusing instead on his plans for Sansa’s Christmas.

“What?” He stammered.  “I’m sorry.  I was a million miles away.”

“I said,” Sansa repeated.  “Would you mind if Marg and I do some shopping?”

“Oh…uh…yeah…go ahead.  I have to go to the grocery store anyhow.  What time do you want me to pick you up?” Jon asked.

Sansa looked at Margaery and then back at Jon.  “I’ll get a ride with Marg.  See you at home?”

“Wait a minute, you guys live together?” Margaery asked, her face showing her surprise.

“Of course we do!” Sansa said as she kissed Jon on the cheek.

Leaning to her ear, Jon lowered his voice so only she could hear him.  “Thank you.  I’ll see you later.”

As Jon walked away, he heard both girls giggling.  He wasn’t even going to try to guess what was so amusing.  He heard, “Nice ass!” though he wasn’t sure if it was Sansa or Margaery that had said it.  He still smiled though.

 

Jon woke up and groggily looked at the time, almost midnight.  He had dozed off on the couch waiting for Sansa to get home, the remnants of his sandwich still sitting on the coffee table and some infomercial for a useless product flickering on the television.  It took a few seconds for him to realize why he was sleeping on the couch and he jumped up, panic filling his body as thoughts of what could have happened raced through his head.  Grabbing his cellphone, he tapped Sansa’s name and his heart began pounding harder when it went straight to voicemail.  Pacing back and forth in front of the couch, something caught the corner of his eye.  An afghan his Grandmother had made tossed haphazardly onto the floor.

_That wasn’t in the living room._

Turning off the tv and dropping his phone on the couch, he dashed down the hallway, flinging Sansa’s bedroom door open.  He could have collapsed in relief when he saw that she was sleeping peacefully, safe in her bed.  Obviously she had come home to find him knocked out on the couch and had covered him with the afghan from the closet.  He had never done it before but he had the need to crawl into her bed and hold her.  Gently pulling the covers up, he got into the bed as carefully as he could, moving lightly until he was spooned against her back.  Reaching his arm over her, he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her into him.

“Jon,” Sansa whispered sleepily.

“Ssshhhh,” Jon responded.  “Go back to sleep Sweetheart.”

Sansa turned over, facing Jon and he pulled back to give her space.  They were nearly nose to nose, Sansa inching her way back towards him.  Putting both hands on either side of his face, she moved into him and brushed her lips across his.  Jon’s stomach was in knots and even though he wasn’t standing, his legs felt like jelly.  He kissed her back, taking care to match her pressure and just brush her lips with his.  Sansa responded by pushing her hips against his, deepening their kiss until they were both panting for air.  Jon could just make out Sansa’s eyes, even in the dark, the blue seemed to shine bright enough to always be visible.  The way her eyes bore into him made his chest feel tight and his sweatpants even snugger. 

“Sansa,” Jon pleaded.  “We need to stop.  We’ll go too far.”

Sansa reached her hand down the front of Jon’s sweatpants, wrapping her fingers around his very hard cock.

“Fuck!” Jon yelped, flinching.  His brain was going a mile a minute between wanting to hold back and his natural instinct to buck into her hand because it felt so good.  It had been so long since someone other than himself had touched his cock and he desperately wanted to give into the temptation Sansa had put on the table.  His arm felt like it weighed a thousand pounds as he reached down, gripping Sansa’s wrist and pulling her hand off of him.  He regretted it for a split second, immediately missing the warmth and feel of her fingers on his dick.

Sansa pulled away from him, an emotion he couldn’t quite read in her eyes.  Getting off the bed, she moved quickly to the other side of the room.   “You don’t want me do you?” she asked.

“What? No, that’s not it,” Jon stammered out.  He followed her but she turned her back to him as he closed the space between them.

“I don’t get you Jon Snow.  You tell me how much you want me yet every move I make towards you causes you to pull back from me like I am a disease or something.  What is your fucking problem?”  Turning to face him, Sansa fixed him with a heated glare, her eyes focused and unwavering.

Jon was taken aback by Sansa’s anger, he had seen her upset before but she was well beyond that.  His fiery redhead was pissed.  Something about the thought caused Jon to laugh, something he knew was so wrong.  He choked trying to stop his laughter but it was too late.  Sansa was nose to nose with him, squaring off and for a brief second, he was a little nervous. 

“You’re a shit Jon Snow,” Sansa huffed.

“I’m sorry Red,” Jon said, still giggling.  “You’re just so damn cute when you’re mad.”

“Oh, I’m cute when I’m mad?” Sansa said, her chin pointing defiantly.  “Then I’m about to be fucking adorable.”

Jon took Sansa’s face in his hands, kissing her hard.  He was still fighting back his laughter but the connection of their lips had Sansa melting into his arms.  Jon could feel his heart leap in his chest.

“Sans,” Jon said quietly.  “Come here.  I want to do this right.”

Jon took her hand, leading her down the hallway to the living room, the Christmas lights spraying a myriad of colors across the walls.  When they were standing in front of the bay window, to the side of the tree, Jon turned to look at Sansa.  She was wearing nothing but her panties and a t-shirt, the coolness of the air made her shiver.  Jon reached over to the couch to grab the afghan she had lovingly covered him in and returned the favor, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.  He pulled her into his arms, holding her to him tightly as he kissed the top of her head.

“What are you doing Jon?” Sansa asked.  “I can hear your heart beating like crazy.”

“Sansa,” Jon began.  “There is an ornament on the tree that came from your parent’s house.  This is really fucking cheesy but I want you to go find it.  I was going to do this Christmas Eve but..”

Jon didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Sansa began digging through the tree.  Within a couple of minutes she had found the ornament, a little drum they had as children that hid a chocolate inside.  The Stark children would have an ornament with a treat inside for every day of advent. This one was Jon’s, the only one he had since he spent every Christmas Eve with her family.

Jon cupped his hands over Sansa’s to prevent her from opening the box.  He wasn’t ready for her to see what it held until he had a moment to compose himself.

“San,” Jon said.  His nerves were eating him alive, making it hard to breathe, or think for that matter.  “Like I said, I was going to do this in a few days but you are being impatient, as usual.”  Jon smiled without looking at her face, he already knew the expression he would find if he were to look down. 

“Are you going to ask me to marry you?” Sansa asked, her eyes wide. 

“No,” Jon responded quickly.  “No, not marry me.  I mean, eventually, yeah….I will but this is something different.  Just open the ornament.”

Sansa opened the little drum to see a ring inside.  Looking at Jon, she reached in to grasp the ring and pulled it out.  It was a white gold band with five deep blue sapphires.  Jon took the ring from her, holding it with one hand while taking her hand in his.

“This isn’t an engagement ring okay?” Jon said.  “When I propose, I will do much better, I promise.  This is yours to wear as you wish and when you want.  But I saw it and immediately thought the stones were beautiful but the blue was nowhere as pretty as your eyes.”

“Jon,” Sansa whispered.  “You’re never going to do any better than this.”

“I love you Red.  I know I’ve told you that before but I mean it in a very different way now.  I don’t just love you, I’m in love with you.  I’m practically obsessed with you if I’m being honest.  I think of you when I wake up and you’re the last thing I think of when I go to sleep.  I feel an ache in my chest when you’re not home.”  Jon measured his words carefully.  “And for as painful as it is when you are gone, I wouldn’t want it any other way because I want to see your dreams come true.  I want that for you.  I want everything for you.” 

“I don’t know what to say,” Sansa said.  “I’m at a loss for words.”

Jon chuckled, “I never thought I’d see the day that Sansa Stark wouldn’t have something to say.”

Sansa lightly slapped his arm, looking up at him with big eyes and a heart stopping smile.  Jon took her hand in his, “May I?”

“Of course,” she responded.

Jon slid the band on the middle finger of her left hand.  He was right, the blue stood out against her alabaster skin, making the sapphires shine.

“Are you tired?” He asked. 

Sansa practically jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  The afghan around her shoulders fell to the ground.

“You aren’t getting away this time Jon Snow!”  Sansa smirked, reaching for the hem of her t-shirt, she kept her eyes on his as she lifted the fabric over her head.  She could hear him take stuttering breaths but he didn’t look away, or even try to keep his gaze focused on her face.  He looked her up and down, allowing himself to take in her body, and especially her teats.

Stepping closer to her, he softly let his fingers dance along the curve of her waist and down to her hips.  His hand lingered briefly until she felt him grasp her hips hard, pulling her against his body.  She could feel his arousal pressing against her mound through their clothes, she gasped as she let her head fall back.  Wrapping his arm around her waist, Jon held her to him as he peppered kisses down her neck and across her chest.  He flicked the peak of her breast with his tongue, smiling against her skin at how she flinched in his arms.

“Jon,” she whined.

Being in his arms, nearly bare was intense in its own right but the way he held her firmly, lowering her to the floor before crawling over her to kiss her lips nearly had her crying out.  Gone was the tender and timid Jon, replaced with this man who clearly knew what he was doing and had no trepidation in his movements.  Grasping her knee, he pulled her leg up and fluttered his fingers up her thigh.  Instinctively, she raised her other knee, spreading her legs enough for Jon to nestle himself against her center. 

Sansa could feel Jon’s excitement pushing against her as he rolled his hips, making her gasp and arch her back.  Sliding her hands into the waistband of his sweatpants, she pushed them down past his butt and to the middle of his thighs.  Pausing for a moment, he didn’t take his eyes off of her as he used his feet to work the pants completely off his body.  He kissed her hard, lightly biting her lip as he resumed grinding against her.  Every thrust pushing her closer to something she couldn’t understand but knew she needed to chase.

“You are so fucking warm San,” Jon said against her ear.  Sliding his arm underneath her hips, he lifted her slightly off the floor, angling her pelvis so he could get deeper in the dip of her center and have better leverage to push his hardness against her in the way that made her gasp and groan.  Something was building in her body, getting more intense and demanding with every thrust Jon took until she felt the pressure release, sending pulses of pleasure from her cunt, all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes.  Her eyes rolled as her head fell back, her mouth slightly open and gasping for air.  Her hands clutched at Jon’s shoulders, her nails digging into his back.

“Good girl,” Jon whispered.  He moved his arm up her body, pulling her chest to his lips and lightly kissing the space between her breasts.  “I love you so much,” he mumbled against the skin of her chest. 

“Oh my God!” Sansa said as she came back to her senses.  “That was the most amazing feeling ever!”  She felt emotions bubbling in her chest, her eyes began to water and she fought back the need to let them fall down her cheeks.

“You’ve never had an orgasm before?” Jon asked.  “Even when touching yourself?”

“No!” Sansa said quickly.  “I’ve never touched myself like that.”

Jon’s heart swelled in his chest, he kissed her several times rapidly.  “You beautiful, amazing, sweet girl.”

“If I’d known that is what happens, I’d have been doing it all the time!”  Sansa giggled, turning her face to hide the blush on her cheeks against Jon’s arm.

“I’m glad you didn’t though,” Jon said, a huge smile on his face.

“Why?”

“Because I got to give you your first orgasm.  That’s a special thing,” Jon said.  “If I get my way, I’ll be giving you a million more.”

“You seem pretty happy with yourself,” Sansa smirked, fluttering her fingers up his side, appreciating how he arched against her hands.

“Oh I am,” Jon said.  “I could actually feel you pulsate against me.  All I could think about was how amazing that would feel if I was actually inside of you.  You soaked me though!”

It was then that Sansa realized that her panties were very wet and the moisture had spread to Jon’s underwear.

“Oh shit,” she said, embarrassed.  “I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t be sorry, I love that!  Almost as much as I love you,” Jon smiled the most genuine smile she had ever seen.

“I want to feel you moving inside of me,” Sansa said.  “Please Jon.”

Jon groaned, his erection still strained against his boxers.  For a moment, Sansa thought Jon was refusing her when he stood up, reaching his hand down to help her up.  When they were standing face to face, Jon dropped his pants to the ground and pulled Sansa against him.  Back up to the couch, he sat down, motioning to her that he wanted her to sit on his lap. Straddling him, she leaned down to kiss him, gripping his face in her hands.

“Red,” Jon said quietly.  “Are you sure?”

“Never more sure in my life,” she responded. 

Jon pulled her tighter against him, her cunt pushing back against his erection.  She leaned back, intending to stand up and pull her panties off but Jon wouldn’t let her move.

“I need to take off my panties,” she said.

Before she could make another attempt at standing, she heard a rip and something tug at her hip.  Her eyes widened when she realized Jon was holding her very shredded panties in his hand. 

“Fuck!” she said.

“I’ll get you new ones,” Jon said.  “Please let me inside of you.”

Sansa reached between them, gripping Jon’s cock in her hand and lifting her hips up enough to line it up with her entrance.  Sinking down slowly, she winced a couple of times before their hips met.  Even though she had already lost her virginity, this was only the second time for her so it was still a little painful.  The feeling of being stretched and filled with Jon quickly overtook any discomfort she was having and she began to roll her hips.

“Sansa,” Jon gasped.  “You feel so fucking good around me.  I could spend the rest of my days buried in you and die a happy man.”

His words drove her to move harder against him, the friction igniting the same fire in her gut that had ended in her exploding earlier.  Her clutched her hips hard, pulling her against him as he thrust up into her.

“I want to see you come again,” he growled.  “I want you to come all over me and I want to lose myself in you.”

“Oh my God Jon!” His naughty words had driven her to a second peak causing him to yell out as she clenched around him.

Jon thrust a few more times, and then flexed himself against her as he came, holding her hips so tightly in his fingers that she was sure she would have bruises.  They clung to each other, exhausted and sweaty.  Kissing each other desperately, Jon held her tightly as he stood up.  Lifting her in his arms, he carried her down the hallway to his bedroom without saying a word, laying her gently on the bed.

“I’m going to see the sun rise from between your legs,” he said.  Sliding down her body, she felt his tongue lash against the inside of her thigh and brush against her center.

“Jon!” Sansa said, trying to sit up as Jon pushed her back down.  “I don’t think you want to do that right now.”

“Don’t care,” Jon said.  “I’m a man lost.”  He looked up at her reverently, “You know you have to love me forever right?”


	4. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness is often the catalyst for a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm taking so long to update. I'm working 70 hours a week right now on top of my college course load so I'm swinging for the fences for time. I'm gradually working on the stories so hopefully I can update quicker.

The room seemed considerably colder when Jon woke up.  The previous three days had greeted him exactly the same way: cold, gray, and depressing.  Most people enjoyed the cooler weather leading up to Christmas but Jon was indifferent to it.  Growing up in his family, there wasn’t much that elicited excitement in their house and other than his annual Christmas Eve at the Stark’s, the holidays didn’t hold much interest for him.  This year had been different though.  The house was truly a home for the holidays.  Sansa had made walls and a roof into their home filled with joy, warmth, and happiness.  The house has stayed full of lovely smells from the fireplace to the kitchen where she spent a lot of her time baking and cooking their meals.  Even their bedroom smelled like apples and cinnamon, the sheets of laundry soap, and the bathroom of potpourri.  The best part of the whole scenario was that it was now, “their” bedroom.  Sansa’s room hadn’t been used in weeks and Jon had absolutely no complaints.  Some men would complain about their space being invaded but Jon considered it an upgrade.

The drawback to their newfound domestic bliss was waking up alone in a bed he had spent the previous three weeks wrapped around Sansa in.  They fell asleep in each other’s arms, usually with Sansa tucking herself underneath him, her butt wedged firmly in his crotch.  Now that she had gone back to school, Jon was left to sleep in their bed by himself.  The sheets seemed to be freezing all the time now.  He had become accustomed to sleeping naked with Sansa, her body heat warming the bed up almost to an uncomfortable level, the kind of warm that had a man sticking his leg out of the blankets for the tiniest respite.  While the cold sheets bothered him, what he truly missed was being barely awake and gripping Sansa’s hip to pull her back to him when they would wander away from one another in the night.  He found himself reaching across the bed and being startled conscious when his hand didn’t find her next to him.

Getting out of bed, Jon wandered into the kitchen.  The house was even colder than the bed but he didn’t pay much attention to it.  The house was silent, the sound of his footsteps seemed to echo and add to the loneliness that had spread through their home.  Opening the fridge, Jon smiled to himself.  Sansa had not only gone grocery shopping but she had left little notes on everything to instruct him on how to prepare the food and one particularly salty post-it reminding him not to be a pig and eat all the pudding in one go.  Apparently his girlfriend knows him well….

The freezer was full of meals Sansa had made and individually frozen for him.  He had seen them last night but he liked opening the little door and seeing the food stacked up neatly.  It made him feel loved.  Even his Mother had never taken the care to make sure he ate as well as his girl did.  This was Sansa’s way of taking care of him even though he was more than competent to manage himself.  Well, for the most part anyway. 

Jon was drinking orange juice out of the carton when his phone rang, buzzing its way across the counter until the plugged in charger stopped it from falling over the edge.  He nearly jumped out of his skin, spilling juice down the front of his chest and wetting his underpants.  Without even looking, he already knew who was calling him and why.

“Good Morning Red,” Jon said.

“Morning Curly Sue!” Sansa said with a giggle.  “Did I wake you up?”

“Naw,” he responded.  “I was already in the kitchen.”

“Let me guess, drinking out of the orange juice container or the milk?” Sansa asked.

“What?  Are you fucking psychic?  Did you hide cameras?” Jon was impressed by how well she knew him.  She even knew that he was violating her container rule from hundreds of miles away.  He put the juice on the counter, grabbing a glass and pouring some of the liquid into it.  Even though Sansa couldn’t actually see him, he felt like a little boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar as he sheepishly put the orange juice back in the fridge.

“I don’t have to be clairvoyant to know you’re being gross darling,” Sansa said.  “I would also guess that you woke up, stretched out, scratched your balls and laid there for a while before deciding to crawl out of your cave.”

Jon just grunted.

“How close am I?” Sansa questioned.

“Well,” Jon said.  “You aren’t wrong.”

“Go wash your hands,” Sansa ordered.

“Why?”

“You were scratching yourself!”

“But it’s just me and they are my balls,” Jon argued.  Of course, he did so as he turned on the kitchen faucet and washed his hands.

Balancing his phone on his shoulder as he dried his hands, he looked at the clock.  It was still insanely early but he was glad he was already up when Sansa called.  His work and her school schedule often made it difficult for them to catch each other in the morning and he was grateful to be able to start his day with his favorite person.

“You have English lit today right?” Jon asked.

“Yeah,” Sansa responded.  “Though I might cut.  I really don’t want to sit in that class all morning.”

“Sansa,” Jon said wearily.  “You need to go to class.”

“Okay Daddy,” Sansa teased.  “I’ll do as I’m told.” 

Even though Sansa had a jovial tone to her voice, Jon could pick up something was wrong.  He had noticed it since Sansa had gone back to school though she seemed to be trying to hide it. 

“What’s up?” Jon asked.

“Nothing, why?”

“It isn’t nothing.  You haven’t been you since you went back to school.  What’s up?” Jon pushed further.  “Tell me.”

“It’s nothing, really.  Don’t worry about it,” Sansa said.  Trying to change the subject, she brought up her plans for spring break.  “Everyone else is going out of town but I’m just going to stick around…”

Jon cut her off, “I don’t care about that.  Why are you avoiding the question?”

“Jon,” she started.  “I don’t really want to get into this right now.  Can we just talk without you digging into my soul and shit?”

Jon sighed.  There was no use in pushing Sansa when she was like this.  It was like trying to get blood from a turnip.  It just wasn’t happening.  “Fine, love.  But we’re going to talk about this right?”

“It isn’t a big deal.  I’m just tired and stressed.”

“I know sweetheart,” Jon said.  “I have to get ready for work but we’ll talk tonight yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sansa said.  Jon didn’t like the tone in her voice at all.  It bothered him all day at work though by the time they were on the computer that night, Sansa seemed to be right back to her normal self. 

The weather began to warm up as the spring crept in.  It had been four months, four very long months since Jon had seen Sansa.  She would be home for the summer in a little over a month and it seemed like it couldn’t come soon enough.  His chest ached when he thought about how bad he missed her.  They still spoke every day but Sansa always cut their conversations short, usually mumbling something about having an assignment to do and that was when she answered her phone.  Half the time he got her voicemail, with a good portion of those calls being directed to the voicemail after one or two rings so he knew she was intentionally doing it. 

Jon knew he was jumping out of the smoke and into the fire when he got on the plane heading in Sansa’s direction.  He hadn’t told her he was coming to see her over spring break, hoping the surprise would improve her mood but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.  When his plane landed, he went straight to her dorm without bothering to call.  He knew her schedule well enough that she should be home by the time he got there.

He sat in his car for two hours waiting for Sansa to show up.  He had knocked on her door but there was no answer.  He had seen Margaery in the hallway but she hadn’t told him anything useful.  Though she did act funny when he asked if she knew where Sansa was.  And if he wasn’t wrong, she grinned as she walked away.  Jon stepped out of his car, leaning against the hood, he lit a cigarette and watched the sun go down.  He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw a young redhead get out of the passenger seat of a car that had just pulled up in front of the dorms.  The boy driving had gotten out and opened the door for her and there was no mistaking who the young lady was.  That was his girlfriend being escorted to her room by some guy.  Walking behind them, far enough to not be immediately noticed, he strained to hear what they were talking about.  From what he could tell, their conversation was innocent enough.  Apparently the guy was a classmate of hers but he could tell just by the way he looked at Sansa that he was interested in considerably more than her notes.  But then, Jon really couldn’t blame him.  Sansa was his and even he found her breathtaking after all the years they had known each other.

When they got to Sansa’s dorm room door, the boy took her hand and leaned in to kiss her.  Jon could feel his blood boiling but he fought the urge to react and remained where he stood.  To Sansa’s credit, she turned her head so the kiss landed on her cheek.  But what Jon didn’t see was his girlfriend tell this over-reaching guy that he shouldn’t be kissing her.  She just smiled and said goodnight as she opened the door.  Jon took a step back as the guy passed him, taking the opportunity to get a closer look at him.

_“Dickbag,”_ Jon thought.

Jon waited for the guy to leave the building before he knocked on Sansa’s door.  When she opened the door, her mouth went slack.  Jon couldn’t muster the strength to smile, his facial features were almost hard, his eyes intensely looking at her.  He wasn’t sure if he was angry but he knew he had been gutted.

“Sansa,” Jon said.  He stopped himself before he could say another word.  He knew he would say what was going through his mind and he didn’t want the situation to get out of hand.

“Jon,” Sansa said.  “What are you doing here?”

“Apparently interrupting your date,” Jon said flatly.  “I’m going to go.”

As Jon turned to leave, Sansa grabbed his arm and he instinctively jerked it away from her, accidentally pulling her with it.  The motion knocked her off balance and she tumbled to the ground.

“Fuck,” Jon said.  Reaching down to her, he grasped her hand and helped her up.  “Sorry.  I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Sansa was very quiet and it hadn’t escaped his notice that she hadn’t let go of his hand, in fact, she seemed to be gripping it harder than normal. 

“You didn’t hurt me,” Sansa almost whispered.  “You wouldn’t hurt me.”  She closed the space between the two of them and pressed her forehead against his.

“You hurt me though,” Jon said, gritting his teeth.  “I’m going to go.  I don’t want this to go down here.”

Separating from Sansa, he walked down the hallway and out the door.  He managed to get in his car and start the ignition before the rage overtook him.  He yelled at the top of his lungs, no words, just a frustrated yell to release the pressure in his body.  As he pulled out of the parking lot, he looked in his rearview mirror and saw Sansa standing on the sidewalk, crying.  Even as angry as he was, he still felt the urge to turn around and console her.

_What the fuck am I thinking?  She did this!  She is fucking cheating!  Why do I fucking care?_

It cost a fortune but he was able to get on a redeye flight back home and by the time he settled into his seat on the plane, he was fast asleep.  When he woke up, they were landing and it took a second to get his wits and figure out where he was.  It didn’t take long for the pain to start building in his chest again.  Sansa wasn’t his.  He had been an idiot to think she was.


	5. Expressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa deal with the fall out. Jon gets a few surprises. He also teaches a few lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the chapter. I don't have a proofreader so it is what it is.

Apparently Sansa was unhappy. 

_Good._

Jon’s phone had been ringing nearly constantly since he had gotten home.

_Fuck you.  I’m not answering._

When he didn’t answer the phone, his text notification would ding.

_I should change my phone number._

The weeks went by and it was coming up on time for Sansa to be on her summer break.  Jon had been dreading this since the whole fiasco at her school.  He could ignore her phone calls, texts, and Skype’s but the fact was, they still lived together.  Even as angry as he was, he had no intention of telling her to move.  She had her own bedroom and they could be roommates. 

The day Sansa got home was rough.  Jon hadn’t spoken to her since the night at her dorm so he didn’t know what day she was going to be back but he had gone out of his way to stay out as much as possible.  He didn’t want to be there when she got in.  He succeeded. 

Jon knew Sansa was home the moment he walked through the door.  He could smell her, as strange as it was.  She always smelled pretty.  Today the scent of honeysuckle lingered in the air and it went straight to his heart.  Walking down the hall, he could hear Sansa in her room.  He stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame.

“Hey Red,” he said casually.

“Jon,” Sansa said spinning around.  Behind her Jon could see she had a few boxes on the bed and it appeared she was packing stuff into them.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m packing up,” she told him.  “I will try to be done by tonight so you don’t have to deal with me anymore.”

“Sansa,” he said quietly.  “I don’t want you to move.  This is our home and you belong here.  Our relationship doesn’t dictate whether you have a home or not.  You always have one here.”

“Quit being so fucking chivalrous.  I’m leaving.  I’m going to stay with Marg until I can find a place,” She said.

“Why would you find a place here?  You’re only here a couple of months out of the year,” Jon questioned.

“Um,” Sansa said.  “I..uh….have chosen to go to school here.”

“What?” Jon asked, alarmed.  “Why?”

“Because I don’t want to fuck my life up anymore Jon.  I hate being there.”

“What’s so wrong with your school?” Jon asked. 

“Nothing is wrong with the school,” Sansa said.  “There’s something wrong with me.”

Sansa threw more of her stuff into one of the boxes and Jon realized she wasn’t kidding, she was going to leave.  Putting his hand on the box, he tried to pull it away from her but she snatched it back.  Jon tugged the box back towards him again.

“Sansa!  Stop it!  You don’t have to move!” Jon barked.

“I’m not doing this with you Jon,” Sansa said, her face turning red.  “I’m a fucking poison and I can’t do this to you of all people.”

Jon managed to get the box out of Sansa’s hand and dumped the contents onto the floor.  He did the same with the other two boxes still on the bed, throwing the cardboard across the room.

Neither of them spoke, they just stood staring at one another. 

“Did you fuck him Sansa?” Jon asked.

“What?”  Sansa was startled by the question.

“Did you….fuck him?” Jon repeated.

“No,” Sansa said.  “I wasn’t even dating him!”

“It didn’t look that way to me,” Jon said flatly. 

“I’m telling you,” Sansa said.  “We weren’t dating each other.  His name is Ben and he is in a couple of my classes.”

“Why did he kiss you?”

“He liked me but I didn’t like him in that way,” Sansa said.  “Had you bothered answering your phone, you would have known that weeks ago!”

“Sorry if I’m not interested in much you have to say these days,” Jon said sharply.

“You know what Jon,” Sansa said heatedly.  “Fuck you!”  Raising her hand to his face, she put her middle finger up.  Jon grabbed her wrist causing her to use her other hand to try to pry his fingers off of her, Jon secured her other hand in his and looked down at her, his eyes fiery.

They physically struggled with each other for a moment, Jon being extremely careful not to hurt her as he held her wrists tightly in his hands.  “Fucking stop it Sansa.” Jon roared.  She was pushing against him harder now and rather than take a chance of harming her, he pushed her away, allowing her to fall on her back on the bed.  “We will talk about this later when we aren’t as hot.  Don’t fucking leave.” 

Jon walked out of the room, grabbing a beer from the fridge as he made his way to the back porch.  He could feel his blood pumping in his ears, his anger pulsing through his body.  Within an hour, he had already polished off another three beers.  Feeling more than tipsy, he went to his room to lay down and dozed off.  He wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up but he was aware that he wasn’t alone in his room even in the pitch darkness.  Jon could hear her breathing.

“Sansa?” he mumbled.  “What are you doing?”

“I didn’t cheat on you Jon,” she whispered.  “I swear I didn’t.  I know I shouldn’t have been spending time with another guy but I never even thought about being with someone else.  Please believe me.”

Her words came quick but true.  As angry as he had been earlier, he knew she was being honest with him.  She always was, even when it made her look foolish.  In the back of his mind, Jon knew he had been wrong.  As much as he would like to keep her to himself, he knew he was being selfish.  She had the right to have friends, both female and male, outside of their relationship.  He felt like such a prick at that moment.

“I believe you,” Jon said.  “I’m sorry.  I know I overreacted.”

He couldn’t see Sansa but he could hear her and he knew she was crying.  Guilt was shredding him. 

“Come here,” he said. 

He felt the bed move and his eyes had adjusted just enough so he could see her form as she climbed onto the bed next to him.  Reaching out, he put his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her to him.  Sansa pressed her body against his, nuzzling her face in his neck, he took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her.

“You’re naked,” he said.

“I have my panties on,” she responded.

“I would have preferred to keep the picture of you naked in my mind,” Jon said with a slight smile.  He could feel the wetness from her tears on his skin and he squeezed her tighter.  “What is going on with you lately?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sansa said.  “It’s just me.”

“I do worry about it Red.  I always worry about you.  Why are you dropping out of school?”

“I want to come home,” Sansa said.  “I don’t want to be so far away.”

“I don’t know if we should stick together,” Jon said.  He hated every word of it but it needed to be said.  “I think our relationship is causing you more harm than good.  You need to get out into the world and experience it.  I don’t want you to be caged because of whatever loyalty you think you owe me.”

“No,” Sansa said.

“What?”

“I said no,” she repeated.  “We aren’t going to split up.”

“Sansa,” Jon said. 

“Jon, listen to me.  I want to come home.  I want to come home to you.  I want to finish college but I don’t want to do it so far away.  I want to come home from school to you.”

“Are you sure?”

“More sure than I have ever been,” Sansa said.  “I’m going to find a job and go to the local college here in town.”

“I don’t want you working,” Jon said.  “You focus on school.”

“I need to contribute to our lives Jon,” Sansa said.  “I can work at least part-time.”

“You worry about studying, I’ll take care of the bills.”

 “It’s not fair to put everything on you,” Sansa dipped her fingers under his t-shirt and lightly ghosted over his lower stomach.  “I need to do my part.”

“Fair enough,” Jon said.  He was clinching his stomach muscles involuntarily under her fingertips and he could feel his body reacting to her ministrations.  “How about you keep me fed?”

“Feed you?  Feed you what?” she asked.

“Well…I was going to say food but….”  He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Sansa slapped him lightly on the belly.  Jon pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.  You drive me fucking mad.”

“How do I drive you mad?” Sansa asked.

“You dig into me.  I’m fucking obsessed with you.  I don’t know if it’s a good thing either.  My logical mind tells me to pull back but I can’t.  I can’t think of life outside of you and me.”

“I can’t either,” Sansa sighed.  “I don’t function well without you.  I make all kinds of mistakes when you’re not there to keep me in line.”

“Sansa,” Jon said.  “My sweet girl.  I can’t always take care of you.  You can manage yourself, you just need to use more common sense.  But for what it’s worth, I love your wildness.  You are so uniquely you and that is part of what draws me into you.”

Sansa reached down, cupping his balls in her hand.  Jon moaned loudly.  It had been months since he had felt her hands on him and he nearly came undone with just her touch.  Grabbing her hand, he pulled it up to his chest and held it there.

“You’re going to unman me sweetheart,” Jon said.  The sun was coming up, the rays coming through the window made Sansa’s hair glitter.  Sweeping it back off her shoulder, he was taken aback to see a tiny tattoo that had been hidden underneath the curtain of hair.  It was a little blue heart with a J in it.  “When did you get a tattoo?”

“Um…a while ago,” Sansa said.  “It’s nothing big.”

“Yeah it is,” Jon said.  “It’s a permanent etching on your body!”

“I thought you’d like it.  It was intended for you.”

“I mean, I like the idea but I’d rather you not be tattooing anything on your body.  That is permanent you know.” 

“Then I should probably tell you about the dragon I have on my hip,” Sansa giggled.

Jon flipped her over and sat up on his knees.  She was serious.  Poking out of the waistband of her panties was a very ornate drawing of a dragon, half of it concealed by the fabric.  Jon slid his fingers into the band of her panties and pulled them down to see the rest of the tattoo. 

“It’s fucking huge!” Jon exclaimed.  The dragon started at the front of her hip and wrapped around, almost to her backside.  He ran his fingers over it, tracing the outline of the black and purple dragon.  “Why a dragon?”

“Because it’s wild and fierce,” Sansa said.  “It flies through the clouds and breathes fire on anyone who pisses it off.  And it reminds me of you.”

“You think I breathe fire?” Jon chuckled. 

“Yes,” Sansa said seriously.  “You always swoop in when I need you.  You’re my protector.”

Jon contemplated what she was saying.  Even though it made him sound galiant, he worried that she put too much trust in him.  He meant well in every way when it came to Sansa but he couldn’t help but to feel he was fucking up.  As well intentioned as he was, he was still a flesh and blood man.  So much so that he could still feel the burn of her wrists in the palms of his hands where he had handled her, in his opinion, too roughly.  Even though it was well intentioned and in the case of her fall at the dorm, accidental, it didn’t take away from the fact that they had now had two altercations that had resulted in him overpowering someone he loved dearly.  He felt his words choking in his throat.

“Sansa,” he said.  “I want you to know that when we fight, and we will, I am never going to touch you again when I’m angry.”

“I know this sounds terrible but I liked it.  It felt good for you to react to me like that.”

Jon shook his head and rubbed his eyes.  “I know you liked it.  I saw how you reacted.  It was with the same look you have when we’re making love.  It makes me sick to my stomach.  You think that’s what love is.”

“You didn’t hurt me,” she said.  “I knew you weren’t going to.”

“You don’t know that,” Jon said.  “I could have hurt you.  I could have done all sorts of things to you.  When I thought of another man touching you, I was furious.  I had fucking rage pouring through me. I don’t like feeling like that.  I feel like an asshole because that type of anger means I consider you mine.  You’re not a possession.  I’m a dick for that.”

Sansa sat up, caressing the side of Jon’s face.  “Please don’t do this.  I know you love me.”

“I don’t want to love you the way Joffrey did.”

“You don’t Jon.  I was afraid of Joff.  I don’t fear you.  I hated being around him but I hurt when I’m not with you.”

“I want you to be loved the right way Red,” Jon said.  “I want you to know you are loved when I smile at you.  When I touch you.  When I hold you in my arms.  Do you know that when I’m inside of you, as good as you feel, what actually makes me cum is seeing you gasp and being surrounded by your smell and feeling your heart beating against me?  When we are together, it’s almost too intense.”

“God Jon,” Sansa murmured.  She shoved him to his back, taking a moment to slide her panties off her legs.  Straddling his hips, she traced the lean muscles in his chest and across his abdomen with her fingers.  “You are beautiful.  So beautiful.” The words came out in a whisper and Jon found himself mesmerized by the movement of her lips.

Jon leaned up, gripping the back of Sansa’s neck and pulling her into a kiss.  They both fought for dominance, the heat of the moment threatening to engulf them in flames.  Sansa thinks of him as a dragon, he was going to give her the dragon.  Turning them over so Sansa was underneath him, he groaned as he kissed down her body and she gripped his hair in her hand.  She tugged and the pain mingled throughout his body, feeling electric and almost orgasmic.  He licked his way down her belly until he was face to face with the new artwork on Sansa’s body.

“Sansa,” Jon muttered.  “I love the tattoo.  It’s sexy as fuck.  I’m going to remember this morning the rest of my life every time I see that dragon.”

Sansa moaned, Jon’s fingers teasing their way across her cunt.  Within seconds, the hot wet heat of his mouth was on her and she was so aroused that it had her arching her back and pressing her hips into his face.  He gave her no respite, pushing her higher and higher until she exploded, a high pitched scream erupting from her throat.  She tried to push away from him but Jon wouldn’t let her.  Gripping her hips, he pulled her back to him.

“I’m not done yet,” he rasped.  “Don’t fucking move.”

Jon went back to building her back up, his movements were softer this time but just as intense.  It wasn’t long before she was begging for him to let her go, the sensations wracking her body pushing her to a second peak.  When she came back down, she felt boneless and on the verge of exhaustion.  Moving up her body, Jon took her, looking into her eyes as he entered her body.

“You’re so slick Red,” Jon said.  “Is this okay?”  Jon moved back and forth slowly.  His body wanted to thrust hard and fast but he knew Sansa had to be incredibly sensitive after hitting hers twice in a row.

“Please Jon,” Sansa sobbed.  “Please don’t stop.”

“I won’t baby,” Jon said.  “Not ever.”  He continued thrusting slowly and evenly for a while but he could feel Sansa getting impatient.  She needed more and he was going to give it to her, even if it rushed his finish.  Flipping them back over, Sansa looked down at Jon in surprise.

“Ride me sweetheart,” Jon growled.  “Do whatever you want to me.”

Sansa took his invitation and began to rock her hips against his.  The depth of his penetration made both of them gasp and Jon could feel his balls tightening and his stomach muscles flexing.  He sat up, wrapping his arms around Sansa’s waist and holding her tightly to him as he thrust deeply into her.  He kissed every inch of skin he could get to and then took her arm to lick and nip at even more of her skin.  The slight saltiness almost made his mouth water and he felt Sansa seize around him as she threw her head and sobbed.

_Fuck she is magnificent!_

Jon held her even tighter as he came, releasing all the pent up frustration and longing, his body shaking and pulsing.  He kissed her wrist harder, nipping so hard that it was almost a bite.  Sansa pulled at his hair causing an electrical pulse to surge down his spine, taking the side of his face in her hand, she pulled his head to her chest where they sat, both struggling to take deep breaths.

As their bodies calmed, Jon rubbed his face in Sansa’s hair, taking little licks against the skin on her neck and behind her ear.  Putting his lips right next to her earlobe, he whispered, “That is how I show you love.”


	6. Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What role does Jon really play for Sansa?

Once again, Jon came home to an empty house.  That had been the norm lately and at first it didn’t bother him but as the weeks went by, he was getting to the point where he was sick of dealing with it.  It wasn’t that he minded Sansa going out but when the evening turned into early morning and his girlfriend still hadn’t come home, he found himself unable to sleep and he would lie in bed imagining all the horrible things that could have befallen her. 

Every night he swore it was the last time.  He was going to tell her what for and put an end to it but no matter what his intentions were, it never seemed to happen.  Invariably, Sansa would sneak into the house around 3 a.m. and crawl into their bed.  As pissed off as he was, when she would snuggle against him, usually naked, he would melt into her…..his body and his heart.  She had him wrapped around her finger and it frustrated him because he felt powerless to stop it.  There were times when he had to really think about what he had gotten himself into.  Was he living with his girlfriend and building a life with this woman or was he taking on the role of her parent and trying to raise her?  As much as he loved her, he knew he had to make the distinction soon because if he was in a parental role, the nature of their relationship, something he already had guilt pangs about was even worse.

It was after one of Sansa’s middle of the night homecomings that the issue finally came to a head.  She had crawled into their bed and pushed herself up against him.  He had pretended to be sleeping, as he usually did, but she kept squirming around and he knew what she was going for.

“Quit,” Jon said sternly.

“What?” Sansa put on her sweetest and most innocent voice.

“Stop moving around like that.  Go to sleep.”  Jon knew he had spoken harshly but he was angry and he just wanted to rest after hours of worrying.

Sansa turned herself around so she was facing him.  Lightly brushing his bottom lip with her fingertip, she moved her other hand down his side and was going for his groin.  Grabbing her by the wrist, he pulled her hand back up.

“Go to sleep San,” Jon repeated.

He knew better than to do that.  Even as he did it, his brain was screaming at him about regret and bracing itself for the shit storm that was going to erupt.  Sansa was one of the sweetest girls he had ever known but she also had a temper and when she went off, she was fierce.  Unfortunately, she was also heartbreakingly beautiful and even when she was spewing curse words and abuse at him, he couldn’t help but to be mesmerized by her. 

Within seconds, Sansa was out of the bed, snatching pillows, including the one under his head.  She was throwing a tantrum and grabbing the throw from the end of their bed before storming towards the door.  Jon came up behind her, grabbing her by her hips and pulling her back against him.  He was hoping he could stop the explosion before it got off the ground.  Holding her tightly to him, he nosed her hair out of the way and put his mouth to her ear. 

“Stop,” he whispered.  “I don’t want to do this tonight.”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Sansa said hotly.  “It seems there’s a lot of things you don’t want to do tonight.”

“Sansa….”

“Let me go,” Sansa said as she tried to pull away.

 Jon didn’t tighten his grip but he didn’t release her either.  He knew what she was trying to do.  She was intentionally trying to piss him off so he’d be rough with her again but he was steadfast in his refusal to do it.  He had told her before that he wouldn’t lay a finger on her when he was angry and it was a promise he would keep regardless of what she did to egg him on.  He also knew how to calm her down so he could say his piece before he lost his resolve.

Sansa was a passionate girl.  The majority of her anger and frustration had nothing to do with Jon, neither did her wild antics.  It was something that was innate in her.  Even when she was a young girl, she had a streak in her that frustrated her parents to no end.  Now it was Jon who had to deal with this fireball and while he found her feisty personality to be incredibly sexy, her fierce nature took its toll on her and more often than he would like to admit, brought out the worst in him. 

Turning her to face him, he took her face in his hands and looked down at her.  Her eyes were dark, her cheeks already flushed.

“I’m not going to let you go,” he said.  “I’m never going to let you go.”  He kissed her hard, trying to push everything he needed to give her into that kiss.  Sansa looked to him to be the backbone in their relationship but he knew he was a weak man.  He couldn’t even step away from her when everything about the situation was screaming at him to run as fast as he could. 

Sansa pushed back against him, her tongue darting across his lips, begging him for access.  The pillows and blanket dropped at her feet, allowing Jon to take her hands and raise them above her head as he pinned her between his body at the door.  He was already so hard and aroused that his body felt shaky as he moved his hips against her center, nudging her with himself until she was gasping.  Using one hand to hold her arms up, he reached down with the other and began to gently caress the apex of her thighs before using his fingers to open her to him.  She was already very wet, something that made him want to go harder.  Extending his fingers, he pushed two inside of her while using his thumb to rub gentle yet firm circles against her clit.  She attempted to pull her arms down but he held her wrists tighter, maintaining them above her head.

“No,” Jon growled.  “Don’t move.  Don’t fight it.  Come.”

Sansa gasped loudly as her head pushed back against the door, her eyes rolling back.  She began to shake as Jon moved harder and faster against her.  Even in their altered state, he was aware of the need to support her as she came, releasing her hands and sliding his arm around her back as her body seized around his fingers, soaking his hand.  She clung to him tightly, his arms hugging her just as solidly to his chest.  He took his hand away from her overly sensitive skin and kissed the top of her head in desperation.

“Sansa,” he muttered, his lips against her hair.  “My beautiful girl.” 

Sansa clung to him, squeezing her arms around his neck even tighter when he lifted her up to carry her to bed.  Laying her on the mattress, he moved over her and laid kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.  Sliding his hand behind her upper back, he lifted her chest to him and lightly nipped at her collarbone.  Her body was relaxed and she should have been dead weight but she felt so light in the crook of his arm.  Easing her back down to the bed, he moved down her body, and rested his head on her belly.  He watched her intently as she faded into sleep, the storm having been abated, at least for the time being.

When he woke up hours later, he realized he must have changed positions.  He didn’t recall moving but he had slept like a rock.  He usually did when Sansa was next to him.  He was groggy but he was aware that he no longer had his sweatpants on.  Looking down, he saw Sansa sitting up next to him, watching him.  He stretched as he rubbed his eyes, and wondered if he was still hard from their earlier escapades or if he just had his usual morning wood.  Either way, he wasn’t the only one who had noticed it and he cried out when he felt a hot, wet heat surround him.  Sansa had mounted him, sinking down on his cock as she looked him in the eyes.  She began to roll her hips and he was lost to her.  All the things he had intended to say fell away as he watched her tits sway, sweat glistening on her chest, the curtain of red hair falling against his legs when she leaned back. 

“Fuck,” he growled.  He reached to grip her hips and help guide her but Sansa pushed his hands away.  Instead, he extended his arms above his head and wrapped his hands around the iron bars of their headboard.  Sansa was riding him so hard that the metal was slamming into the wall, making a lot of noise and he was glad they didn’t live in an apartment.

Sansa slowed down, coming almost to a stop.  Jon had been close to his release that his balls were already tight.  The ache from being interrupted set in immediately, leaving him to beg.

“Please!” Jon practically whined.  “Please keep going….I….”  His stomach was clenching as the discomfort radiated through him.  “Sansa, please…this hurts.”

Sansa slowly began to grind against him again but it wasn’t enough.  Sitting up, he gripped her neck and kissed her hard.  His lips collided with her teeth and he could taste the iron of his blood but he didn’t care.  Flipping Sansa onto her back, he began fucking her as hard as he could.  The agony in his cock reaching a point that was almost unbearable when he finally got his release.  He could have cried for how good it felt, the intensity of the pain giving way to the pleasure of pushing as deep into Sansa as he could as he came.  Sweat dripped down his forehead, the muscles in his stomach finally calming as he collapsed against her. 

He couldn’t move for several moments but when he finally got his wits about him, he summoned his courage and said, “We have to talk Red.  We can’t do this anymore.”


	7. Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are always in flux.

“What?” Sansa asked. 

“We can’t keep doing this,” Jon repeated.  “I think our relationship is causing you to act out.  You’re treating me like I’m your Dad and behaving like a petulant teenager.  This isn’t fucking normal San.”

“I am a teenager!” Sansa said, her voice raised.  “And you could have said something before you fucked me!”

“For the record,” Jon said.  “You fucked me.  On my part, I just brought you off.”

“You don’t get to play the technicality game here Jon,” Sansa fumed.  “You could have stopped me at any time to tell me I was being dumped!”

“You’re not being dumped!”  Jon felt like he was treading water.  Obviously he had chosen the wrong time to do this.

“What do you call it then?” Sansa demanded.  “You told me you were never going to let me go!  You lied to me so you could fuck me!”

Sansa got off the bed, storming out of the room with Jon on her heels.  He had grabbed his boxers on the way out and was struggling to get them on in the hallway without falling over.  When he looked up, Sansa was already in her bedroom pulling a shirt on and slipping into a pair of panties.

Jon didn’t wait for her to finish dressing before he walked into her room.  He slammed the door closed as he made his way to her, something that made her jump and stabbed him with guilt.  He had to remember who he was dealing with, he couldn’t slam doors or lose his temper.  He wasn’t going to scare her.

“I didn’t intend to touch you Red,” Jon said.  “I swear I didn’t.  And I meant it when it when I told you I’m never going to let you go.  I love you.  You drive me to the brink of madness but I love you dearly.  But you see me as an authority to rebel against, not your lover.  I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want you to feel stuck with me.”

Sansa sat on the bed, her face down as her body was racked with sobs.  It was like a knife in Jon’s heart.   Regardless of how altruistic his intentions are, he is still hurting her, the last person on Earth he would want to bring a moment of pain to.  Squatting down in front of her, he took her hands in his and pressed his forehead to hers.

“San,” Jon said almost in a whisper.  “This doesn’t change anything between us other than the physical part of our relationship.  I want you to stay living here and I want us to spend time together.  We just aren’t going to be romantically involved.  I am hoping you still want us to be friends.”

“Friends is the worst thing to be,” Sansa said.  “Friends call each other sometimes.  They hang out here and there.  Over time they just quit being friends.”

Jon grinned.  “Not us sweetling, we’re not just friends.  We are best friends.  You know they say if a friendship lasts more than seven years it will last your lifetime?”

“What internet meme did you get that from?” Sansa asked.

“Fuck if I know but if that’s true,” Jon paused for a moment.  “We’re in it for life.  I’m not letting you go.  And on top of that, we live together.  I doubt we’re going to call each other or hang out here and there.  We do everything together anyway.  Though I guess you should probably stop peeing in my bathroom when I’m brushing my teeth.”

“Not gonna happen Curly,” Sansa said, her tears drying up to reveal a smile.  “Gods I’m fucked up.”  She looked up at the ceiling, almost embarrassed to look Jon in the eye.

“We’re all a little fucked up Princess,” Jon said.  “Quit thinking you’re special.”

“I am special,” she smirked.  “I am Sansa Stark.  I could fuck up a wet dream!”

Jon stood up and took her chin in his hand to pull her face up to look at him.  “You are special Sansa, and trust me when I tell you that I’m not making this call lightly.  Get some sleep and we’ll work some more on this later.”

Jon waited until Sansa had crawled into her bed and he tossed the blankets over her.  As he reached the door, he paused.  “Love you Red.” 

He almost laughed when he heard, “You too Curly Sue!” as he closed the door. 

 

Surprisingly, the first few months of the new arrangement went off relatively well.  Sansa started the fall semester at the local University and Jon threw himself into work.  The office was still arranged the same way it was when Sansa was in highschool so they had gotten into the habit of sitting at their respective desks, him plugging away at work while she did her homework.  They had practically synced their schedules, even more than when they were together, and spent most of their free time together.  For an outsider looking in, they wouldn’t even realize they were no longer a couple.  Though Jon was very much aware of it and so was his cock.

He wouldn’t dare ask but he had an inkling that Sansa was getting her physical needs met.  The first few weeks of their “friendship” had been rough.  Sansa still crawled into his bed at night, touching him and brushing her lips over his skin to the point where he thought he was going to die in his need for her.  Though he managed to stay strong and not once had he given in and taken what she was offering.  The only way a platonic friendship was going to survive was if he held true to his convictions.  If he was being honest though, she was the one he had in his mind when he wrapped his hand around himself, something he was doing quite often.  Jon wasn’t sure if it was his refusal to be intimate with her or if she had found another outlet for her needs but gradually, the days between her sliding into his sheets became fewer and farther in between until she didn’t do it at all now.

It also hadn’t escaped his attention that while they spent a lot of their time together, usually watching movies or binge watching a tv show in the evening, once he went to bed, he would hear Sansa leaving the house.  There had been quite a few mornings she wouldn’t be home, having apparently gone straight to school from her overnight entertainment.  Jon forced the issue to the back of his mind.  He had no right to question or even judge what she was doing.  They were friends and he was the one who had made the move to make it so.  Logically he knew he shouldn’t be jealous and he was wrong for feeling it but he was still hopelessly in love with her.  So much so that he fought the urge to beg her back into his bed, if only to hold her as she slept.

As Christmas approached, Jon brought up the two of them going to visit the younger Stark kids for the holidays. 

“Sansa!” Jon yelled down the hallway.  Sansa had just gotten out of the shower and from what he could tell, was getting ready to head out for the night.

“What?”

“Come in here,” he said.  “I want you to check something out with me.”

A few minutes later, Sansa ambled in wearing nothing but her panties and a camisole.  He groaned internally but forced his face to stay neutral.  Jon was sitting at his desk, flight itineraries on his computer screen.

“What’s this about?” Sansa asked, sitting on his lap and looking at the screen closer.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Taking a second to compose himself, he took a deep breath as silently as he could and said, “Let’s go see the kids for Christmas.”

“Really?” Sansa raised an eyebrow as she looked back at him.  “That’s really expensive.  We should have booked our tickets months ago, not two weeks before.”

“It doesn’t matter Red,” Jon said.  “Let’s just go.”

Within a few minutes, Jon had managed to book the flight and the hotel.  They were spending Christmas with the Starks again.

When Sansa stood up, the heat of her body was replaced with the chillier air.  Jon had tried to avoid his body reacting to her but it was of no use.  He was harder than steel and it was obvious in his track pants.  Sansa grinned as she walked out of the office.

“Sansa!” he hollered as she made her way down the hall.  “You are a fucking tease!”

“Bite my ass Curly Sue!”

_Don’t fucking tempt me._

 

Traveling at Christmas is a nightmare.  Short tempered people shoving and forcing their way to the front of the line.  Even in first class, the flight wasn’t pleasant.  Sansa had been shocked when she found out he had booked them the most expensive tickets but there was no way he was sitting for 5 hours in coach during the holiday rush.  When they got to the hotel, both were exhausted.  Jon got Sansa’s luggage into her room, ensuring she was settled in before he went to his room across the hall to shower and steal a nap before they went to see the kids. 

They had barely pulled into the driveway when the car was surrounded by mini-Starks.  Rickon, Arya, and Bran had practically chased them all the way into the house, Bran getting so close that he managed to run over Sansa’s toes with his wheelchair.  Benjen, as usual, was happy to see them and even happier when they took off for lunch and a movie, leaving him a few precious hours of silence in the house.

The days went by in a blur and by the time Christmas Eve rolled around, Jon was looking forward to going home, a place that didn’t have sticky fingers and the constant background noise of kids screaming over music and video games.  But they were going to miss the kids.  The distance wretched at both he and Sansa.  When they left Christmas night to go back to the hotel, the main point of discussion in the car was how sad they were to be leaving the next morning and their mutual concern over Arya. 

They weren’t sure that Uncle Benjen, a single man, was really able to raise a young lady and her tomboy personality seemed to validate their concerns.  In the end though, they decided that being a tough girl was perfectly fine and if they were being honest, she probably would have ended up that way even if the Stark’s had lived.  Jon was careful with what he said to Sansa concerning Arya because as the “Fun Uncle” he was privy to certain information that Sansa was not.  Mainly that Arya had fallen in love…with a lovely girl named Melissa.  He was pretty sure Sansa was going to be fine with that but he would wait until Arya shared that information with her sister.  

Jon took a shower and finished packing.  They were leaving first thing in the morning and if he knew Sansa, and he did, he would be spending his early hours helping her get packed so they made their plane.  Crawling into bed, he stared at the clock.  It was almost midnight.  He was tired but he couldn’t clear his mind enough to sleep.  He kept thinking about how perfect life was a year ago at this time.  She still wore her ring every single day, something that hadn’t escaped his notice and he knew she did it intentionally.   This year he had opted to get her a necklace, something that was nice but still neutral enough to not be mistaken for a romantic gift.  It wasn’t until she put it on that he noticed that it matched her ring closely enough to be mistaken for a set. 

_Funny how the subconscious works._

He dozed off and when he opened his eyes, the red numbers on the clock read three a.m.  He was in a half conscious daze when he realized he wasn’t alone in his room.

“Jon,” Sansa whispered from the door.  “Are you awake?”

“Yes,” he responded.  “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Sansa paused.  “I don’t like being alone in a hotel.”

“Huh?  We’ve been here for days.”

“I know,” she continued.  “I just don’t like it.”

Pulling back the covers, Jon patted the empty space in front of him and smiled.  “Come here.”

Sansa practically leaped into the bed, pushing herself firmly against him with her head under his chin and her arm around his waist.  His breath caught for a second before he covered them back up and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.  It had been months since they had slept in the same bed.  The feel of her made his chest ache and his stomach flutter.  He didn’t even want to think about the scent of her shampoo and lotion that was tickling his nose.

He felt Sansa nip his collarbone with her teeth and nearly jumped out of his skin.  Her fingers were ghosting over his abdomen and slowly moving lower.

“Sansa,” he said warningly. 

She didn’t stop.  He let out a tiny noise when he felt her tongue flick against the skin of his neck, his resolve was disappearing fast.  He wanted to maintain the happy place they had found in their platonic friendship but she seemed to have other plans.

Pushing him onto his back, she straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss his lips.  By instinct, his hands went to her hips and the more she touched him and kissed him, the tighter his grip on her skin became.  His cock was pushing against his boxers and her ass.  He almost yelled when her cold hand reached into his underwear and freed his dick.  When she tried to scoot herself back, Jon had to catch her and hold her still.

“Careful,” he said.  “You’ll break it.”

Sansa laughed as she lifted up just enough to allow his hard cock to spring forward, landing in between their bodies.  His stomach muscles involuntarily flexed when the heat of her center made contact with him.  It was almost too much and he had to take a deep breath to stop himself before he reacted to her like a virginal teenage boy.  The thought of coming the second he touched a female almost made him snicker until Sansa began grinding against him and he was snapped back into reality.

“Sansa,” he gasped.  “Stop.  You have to stop.  I can’t….”

“Jon,” she said.  Bracing her hands against his chest, she moved faster and harder against him.  Even through her panties, he could feel every nook, cranny, and bump of her cunt.  He could also feel her excitement as she got wetter the more she pushed against him.  Cupping her own breasts, she kneaded them in her hands roughly.

“Take off your shirt,” he said in a raspy voice.  “I want to see your tits.”

Sansa pulled her night shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. 

“Put your hands back on your tits,” he ordered.  Even he was surprised by the sharpness in his words.  “I love when you touch yourself.”

Sansa began to whimper and the skin on her chest was flush with her pleasure.  Her rhythm faltered as she got closer so Jon held her hips and started guiding her against him.  Within a few seconds she gasped and he nearly came undone when he felt the warmth of her soak him through her panties.  Her cunt twitched rapidly, her body shaking through her release.  Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into him as he fell back down to the sheets.  He squeezed her hard, kissing the top of her head as she continued to tremble in his arms.  He could feel her body calming and within a few moments, she was lightly snoring on his chest.

_What the fuck was that?_

Jon was still insanely hard but he had no intention of moving.  He would stay perfectly still and barely breathe if it meant he could keep Sansa in his arms.  As uncomfortable as the ache in his groin was, it was worth it to see Sansa come apart on him like that.  If it were up to him, he wouldn’t move a muscle but he couldn’t let her sleep in a position like this, she would wake up hurting so he carefully braced her and turned them to their side.  Pulling the covers over both of them, he tucked himself back into his shorts and joined her in sleep.  It was the best rest he had gotten since they had changed the dynamic of their relationship and he woke feeling like a brand new man. 

Neither of them spoke of what had happened the night before as they got ready to go to the airport.  The only indication that they had done anything was the little smiles Sansa would give him and the blush on her cheeks when he would return the smile. 

The crush of people at the airport made getting to their terminal difficult.  Jon had always had issues with crowds and his anxiety was flaring up as they made their way through the maze of bodies.  Even though his nerves were shot, he led the way, creating a path for Sansa and making sure she was right behind him.  Just as he hit the point of a panic attack, he felt Sansa’s tiny fingers twine with his and his arm be pulled back.  When he turned to look at her, Sansa had raised his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles.  She knew without words what he needed.

_I love her._

They boarded the plane and as they sat down in their seats, Sansa reached over and took his hand again.  Leaning on his shoulder, she nuzzled her face into his neck.  Jon braced her head with his other hand and kissed her forehead.

_This is why she’s my best friend._

Jon dozed off and on for the next couple of hours.  When he woke up, he felt Sansa’s hand on his groin.  He sat up startled until he realized that she had apparently covered him with a blanket while he slept and nobody could see that her fingers were wrapped around his bulge.  Her hand began to move and she let out a little giggle when Jon looked at her with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?” he whispered.

“Paying you back for last night,” she said just as quietly.  She had a huge smile on her face as she increased her motions.  She had managed to get him rock hard, a condition that was incredibly uncomfortable in his tight jeans not to mention that he didn’t exactly relish the idea of busting in his pants and having to spend the rest of the flight with semen in his underwear.

“Sansa,” he said.  “We can’t do this here!”

“We can do this anywhere.  See….we’re doing it right now!”

_Damn….Sansa’s in a saucy mood._

She squeezed his balls while using her thumb to stroke over his cock.  His eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head.

“I’m going to come in my pants Sansa!” he whispered desperately.  “I can’t sit in come to the rest of the way home!”

“I can,” Sansa said with a naughty grin.

“What?”

“I can sit with your come the rest of the way home,” she responded.

It took Jon a second to figure out what she meant but when he did, the jerk his cock did against the seam of his jeans almost hurt.  Leaning into her, he put his lips by her ear.

“Go to the bathroom,” he growled.

Sansa stood up and walked to the bathroom.  He could have laughed for how elegant and proper she looked on her way to a public restroom with the intention of joining the mile high club.

Jon waited a few minutes before he followed her, trying to be an inconspicuous as possible as he entered the small room and closed the door behind him.  There was very little space between the two of them when he took her face in his hands and kissed her hard, sliding his tongue into her mouth to taste her.  She pushed her tits against him and he knew there was no way he was going to stop until she was shaking in his arms again.

Lifting her up, he sat her on the sink and fell to his knees.  She spread her legs as wide as she could, moving her skirt just enough to where he could see the little triangle of red hair above her cunt.

“Where are your panties?” Jon asked.

“In my purse,” she said.

_You naughty little thing._

He was level with her center and let his fingers explore her tentatively.  Using his thumbs, he opened her folds and had to keep himself from moaning when he saw her glistening under his touch. 

“You have the most beautiful pussy in the world,” he mumbled right before he set his mouth to her.

He went at her hard, she squirmed under his lips and had to bite her fist to stay quiet when he began to rub circles on her clit as he pushed his tongue in and out of her.  When he felt her starting to seize, he reached up and covered her mouth.  She rewarded him with exploding gloriously, soaking his beard as she kicked the wall.  He hoped nobody had heard it but he was too far gone to care. 

Standing up, he turned her around so both of them were facing the mirror.  He tugged at his jeans harshly until his cock sprang free.  Pushing her over slightly, he took her skirt and tossed it up and over until her entire ass was exposed to him.  Taking her knee in his hand, he yanked her leg up to rest her foot on the toilet lid and entered her in one hard thrust.  She cried out causing him to put his hand back over her mouth as he stroked inside of her.

“Sssshhhh,” he whispered.  “You have to be quiet.”  Each word was accentuated by a hard thrust and the sound of their skin slapping together.

Sansa looked down at the sink, bracing herself against it.

“No,” Jon said.  Her reached around her neck, coming up underneath her chin and forced her face up so he could see her eyes in the reflection.  “Look at the mirror.  I want you to watch me fuck you.  You’re so beautiful.”  He didn’t release her, his fingers gripping a little tighter against her throat while his other hand gripped her hips.

“God, Jon” Sansa panted.

“God has nothing to do with this,” he said gruffly.  “I want you to come Red.  Please…”  He reached the hand on her hip around and started moving them rapidly against her clit.  She gasped in between ragged breaths and he could feel her cinching around him, something she always did right before she came.

“That’s it sweetheart,” he whispered.  “I’m going to come.  Do you want me to pull out?”

“No!” Sansa said, almost too loudly.  She lowered her voice.  “I want you to fill me up Jon.  Fuck me hard.  I want to feel you come inside of me.”

“Fuck!” Jon growled out as she came undone around him.  He let go of himself, pulling her hips against him firmly as he pushed as deep as he could get before releasing inside of her.  He came so hard he thought he was going to faint.  Leaning on Sansa’s back for support, he didn’t move for a moment other than to pepper her skin with kisses.

The walk back to their seats was strange.  They had staggered their exits but it felt like all the eye were on them.  When Jon sat down next to Sansa, she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“I think they know what we did,” she said.

Jon looked around the cabin and she was right.  There seemed to be a lot of eyes looking at them.

“Fuck ‘em,” he said loud enough for everyone to hear.  “We’re never going to see these people again so I can’t find it in me to give a shit.”

For once Jon truly didn’t care what others thought of them.  He was the happiest he had been in months and no amount of judgemental stares was going to change that.

 

When they got home, they dumped their bags in the living room.  Sansa slapped Jon’s ass and took off running with Jon giving chase.  Both of them tossed clothing all over as they went down the hall, Jon landing on top of Sansa when they got to his bed.  There was no preamble or foreplay of any kind, he entered her and they spent the rest of the afternoon making love as loudly as they wanted.

When they had finally worn themselves out, Sansa too sore to keep going, Jon held her tightly.

“What does this mean for us?” Sansa asked.

“It means we like to fuck each other,” Jon responded in a joking tone.

“I’m serious Jon,” she said.  “What are we doing?”

“I don’t know San,” he said.  “I guess we’ll figure that one out.”

Sansa stretched her body and sat up.  “I gotta take a shower.  I’m pretty messy,” she said sheepishly.

“I should have used a condom,” Jon said.  “Sorry.”

“We’ve never used condoms,” Sansa said.

“I know but you’ve had other partners since we split yeah?” Jon asked.  Though he really didn’t want to know the answer.

“Um….” Sansa decided not to drag it out.  “Yeah, I have.”

Jon was right, he didn’t want to know.

“I’ve been with a few….” Sansa began.

“I don’t want to know Sansa,” Jon cut her off.  “Let’s just make sure we’re careful if we’re going to be doing this.”

“Jon,” Sansa said.  “I don’t have unprotected sex with anyone but you so I don’t think I’d put you at risk.”

“I don’t want either of us to put each other at risk,” Jon said.  “Go take a shower Red.”

Jon knew exactly what he was saying.  He intended to let her think he had other partners too and the look that hit her face when he insinuated that she wasn’t the only one playing the field gave him a little bit of satisfaction.  Though it was short lived.  Once she closed the bathroom door, he felt like a son of a bitch.  He had ended their relationship and now he was playing games like an asshole.

Getting out of the bed, he went to the bathroom and stepped into the shower behind her.  Kissing her wet shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

“I shouldn’t have said that.  I’m not fucking anyone else and I haven’t since we split.  I don’t care if you have.”

“Obviously you do care if you think I’ll give you a disease,” she said coldly.

“Sansa,” he said.  “I don’t know where we’re going with this but if we end up sleeping together again, I won’t demand that we use a condom okay?  Just do me a favor?  Don’t fuck other people without one.  Only you and I okay?”

“So we’re fuck buddies….” Sansa laughed lightly. 

“Well, it seems to be something we’re particularly good at,” Jon said.  Sansa slapped his arm for his cheek but she wasn’t too offended to gasp as he dropped down and licked at her.  She might be too sore to keep screwing but a little clitoral orgasm never hurt anybody and Jon wanted to see her come apart one more time, just in case they never touched each other again.


	8. Curveballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is ever going to be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know....I am an absolute shit.

Life at home had become strange.

Once they returned to their normal lives after Christmas, Jon to work and Sansa back to school, it seemed like they had just fallen back into what they were before.  On Jon’s part, he didn’t know what to make of the situation, Sansa seemed to keep distance between them intentionally, sometimes going days without being home.  He often found himself pacing the floor at 3 a.m. and fighting the urge to call her like some overbearing boyfriend.  He wasn’t her boyfriend.  At the moment, he wasn’t even sure if he was her friend.  She didn’t seem to want to spend time with him or even speak to him beyond a few passing words.  The chill bothered him but he wasn’t going to push it.

In February, Jon found himself staring at the display of flowers in the grocery store.  He hadn’t given too much thought to the romantic holiday but there was a vase of beautiful lilies that caught his eye.  Against his better judgement, he put them in the cart and then into Sansa’s bedroom when he got home. 

Jon went to his office and let himself get lost in his work.  Looking up at the clock, it was after 9 p.m. and Sansa still hadn’t come home.  He wasn’t sure why he would have expected her to be home on Valentine’s Day but it pissed him off.  He got up, heading into the bathroom to take a shower and make it an early night.  As he dried off, he had a thought pop into his head.  Going into his room, he got dressed, grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

The bar was full of couples out for an evening of romance.  The music was pretty loud and the lights irritated his eyes.  He sat at the bar and had already down 3 drinks when a young lady sat down next to him.  Her red hair caught his attention and he returned the smile she had given him.

“Can I buy you a round?” he asked.

“I suppose,” the redhead said.  “I’m Ygritte.  Et tu?”

“Huh?”

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Oh, it’s Jon.”  He ordered two drinks, sliding one of them to Ygritte.

“Waiting for your date or did you get stood up?” Ygritte asked.

“Neither,” Jon said.  “Just out having a drink or two…or four apparently.”

For the next two hours, Jon and Ygritte chatted.  He enjoyed being able to speak to someone that actually responded.  Outside of a few work acquaintances, Jon didn’t have many friends.  He also hadn’t gone out of his way to engage females either, a clear sign that he was still too attached to a woman who didn’t feel the same way about him.  That woman being someone who lived in his house and had just walked into the bar.  He looked up to see her standing at the end of the bar, their eyes met and they acknowledged each other.  When he looked again, she was gone.  He wasn’t surprised she would be in the bar, it was the one they both went to often because it was only a block from their house.  It still unsettled him though, but he opted to put it to the back of his mind and focus on the redhead in front of him.

A slow song came on and before he knew it, Ygritte had his hand in hers and was dragging him to the dance floor.  It felt good to put his arms around someone, to have someone touch him.  He was lost in thought when he felt lips on his.  Ygritte was kissing him and he responded by kissing her back, almost too passionately.

“Jon,” Ygritte said.  “Let’s get out of here.”

She was pulling him through the crowd and the next thing he remembered was unlocking his front door as they spilled into the entryway kissing and giggling.  Guiding her to his bedroom, he shut the door behind them and immediately began pulling her dress over her head.  She was very different from Sansa.  Considerably thinner, lacking some of the curves he had grown used to, and her lips weren’t as full as Sansa’s.  After taking off all of his own clothes, he bore her down to the bed, kissing her neck and across her chest.

“Jon,” Ygritte said.  “Stop for a minute.”

Jon pulled his head up to look at her.  “What?”

“Do you have a girlfriend?” she asked.

“No, why?”

“I noticed there’s a lot of girl stuff in your house.  Is it leftover from an ex or what?”

“Um…no…” Jon said.  He thought of how to explain but decided he really didn’t need to.  “I have a roommate that is a girl.”

“Just a roommate?”

“Yes,” Jon said.  “Just a roommate.”  Technically he wasn’t lying, it had been weeks since he and Sansa had interacted with each other on any deeper level.

“Ok,” she said.  “Hurry up, get inside me!”

Jon groaned.  He was hard as a rock, impressive considering how drunk he was.  “Hang on,” he said as he reached for the drawer in his night stand.  He pulled back with condoms in his hand, tearing one off.

“You don’t need that,” Ygritte said.  “I trust you.”

“We’re just going to play it safe,” Jon said.  He was keeping his word to Sansa, he wouldn’t risk her health, even if it didn’t seem like they were ever going to touch each other again.

Rolling the condom onto himself, he lined himself up with her entrance and plunged into her.  He didn’t take the time or effort he usually did with Sansa, she wasn’t Sansa.  She was some chick he met in a bar.  He could feel the guilt creeping up on him but he pushed it back down.  He had no reason to feel guilty.  He wasn’t with Sansa and Ygritte couldn’t believe they were a love match, they were just fucking.

What followed was an hour of hard fucking and noise.  Ygritte was a screamer, not that he minded but it was very different from the soft, almost elegant sounds Sansa made.  She had already come 3 times but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t.  He had resorted to some seriously filthy things.  Things he had only thought about in the shower.  He had no problem with staying hard but he just couldn’t finish.

Ygritte pushed him to his back and mounted him.  She was quite a sight, riding him hard and fast.  He held her hips and bucked up into her.  He was right on the edge….he could feel his balls tightening…..

_Thank fuck!  Finally!_

His bedroom door swung open and he caught a glimpse of Sansa right before she put her hand to her mouth and ran back down the hallway.

_Shit!_

Instinctively Jon threw Ygritte off of him, grabbing his shorts and putting them on before running after Sansa.  She had already locked herself in her bedroom and he found himself staring at the lavender door.

“Sansa,” he said.  “I’m sorry.  Fuck…I’m so sorry.”

He rested his head on the door, nausea waving through him.  He was still drunk and he felt like he was swaying even though he was standing in place.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Ygritte standing there.  “Ygritte…”

“I’m out of here Jon.  You lied.  You have a fucking girlfriend.”

“I don’t!  It’s just Sansa, she’s my roommate!”

“You wouldn’t have thrown me off your cock if she was just your roommate.  Do me a favor yeah?  Lose my phone number.”

As she sauntered down the hall towards the door, it occurred to Jon that he wouldn’t have to bother.  He never got her number.

Turning back towards the door, he hit it a few times.  “Sansa…”

“Go away Jon,” he heard Sansa say.

“I can’t and you know it, open the door.”

“I’m not opening the door.  Fuck off!”

“Goddamn it Sansa!” Jon hit the door and then kick it hard, hurting his foot and pissing him off even more.  “I have the fucking key.  Open the door or I’ll do it myself!”

“Just leave me alone!” she screamed.

Jon was furious.  He stormed back to his bedroom, almost gagging on the sex smell still lingering, and went through the bowl on his dresser frantically looking for the key.  When he found it, he went back to Sansa’s room to find the door already open and Sansa halfway down the hall.

He came up behind her, grabbing her arm and turning her towards him.  She tried to pull away but he had her firmly.

“Sansa,” he said.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t think you were home.  I should have locked the door.”

His anger had abated and he realized that Sansa had been crying.  His stomach sank.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated.  “I really am so sorry.”

“You have no reason to apologize.  I’m not your girlfriend.  I’m just Sansa.”

“I shouldn’t have said that.  I was speaking without thinking,” he said softly.

“It’s true though,” she said.  “We’re just roommates.”

“What has gotten into you lately?  We used to hang out and even after we split up, we stayed friends.  Everything has changed now.”

“Everything is different and I don’t know what I’m going to do,” she said.  Tears began spilling down her face again.  Jon wanted to take her in his arms but he still had Ygritte all over him and that just seemed wrong.

“Maybe I can help,” Jon said.  “You just have to tell me what is going on.”

“Jon,” Sansa said.  She waited a second before taking a deep breath.  “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh shit,” Jon said stunned.  His eyes were wide and he felt sober instantly.  “Um, what are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Have you told the father yet?” he asked.

“Yes,” Sansa said.

“And what did he say?”

“He said, Oh shit…what are you going to do about it.”

“Seriously?” Jon asked.  And like a light had opened up in his head, he realized what was going on.  “Oh my God!  Sansa!  Please tell me you’re fucking with me!”

Sansa gave him the coldest look he had ever seen.  “You know what Jon, fuck you.”

She yanked her arm away from him and went to the front room.  He stood in the hallway, stunned.

“Sansa,” Jon said.  “Don’t go anywhere!  And I mean it!  Don’t fucking leave!”

Jon felt sick to his stomach and disgusting to boot.  He had to shower.  He had to wash this other woman off of him before he could deal with Sansa.  This was so fucked up.  He regretted going to the bar.  He wished he could turn back time and not have fucked Ygritte.  Why was everything so goddamn dramatic between him and Sansa?  They never seemed to be able to just have a normal, calm life when they were with each other.

Jon took the hottest shower he could stand.  His skin was an angry red from the heat and rewashing his skin several times.  The air felt like ice hitting him as he stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist.  Walking into his bedroom, he stripped his bedding, desperate to get rid of any reminders of what he had done.  Logically he knew he had no reason to be ashamed of being with another woman but the idea that this was the circumstances the night he found out he was going to be a father horrified him.

Once he was dressed in sweat pants and a tank top, he went back to the livingroom.  Sansa was still there.  That was good.  Sitting down on the couch next to her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

“Okay,” he said.  “How did this happen?”

“You aren’t going to ask me if it is yours?” Sansa asked.

“No,” Jon responded. 

“Why?”

“You wouldn’t have told me I was the Father if I wasn’t,” he said.  “And obviously the timeline adds up from what we did at Christmas.”

“So why are you asking me how it happened?”

“Well, we have fucked like rabbits for quite a while now and you haven’t gotten pregnant.”

“I went off the pill,” she said.  “I didn’t think I needed to stay on it with us breaking up.”

“You didn’t think you’d need to protect yourself with your other partners?”

“Oh for fuck sake Jon…I didn’t have other partners.  I said that to make you jealous.”

“That’s great…” Jon said.  “Now I’m the asshole who fucked someone else.”

“No, I’m the asshole who walked in on you and ruined your night,” Sansa said with a smile.

“Yeah…I wouldn’t worry yourself over that one.  It wasn’t happening anyway.”

“Really?  Couldn’t get your…..” Sansa said.

“Let’s just end this one,” Jon interrupted.  “I don’t want to talk about other women with you.  I feel like shit.”

“Don’t.  I played a game and you won.”

“This isn’t winning Red,” Jon said.  “We have to quit fucking around with each other.  Shit just got serious.  We’re having a baby.”

“I haven’t decided what I’m going to do yet,” Sansa said nervously.  “I don’t want to tie you down just because I messed up.  I knew I wasn’t on the pill and I still let you come inside of me.  I asked you to!”

“Did you want to get pregnant?” Jon asked.

“Not really,” she said.  “I just figured the odds were in my favor and that I wouldn’t get pregnant from one time.”

“We didn’t do it just one time,” Jon said with a smirk.  “We didn’t stop until we couldn’t do it anymore.”

“I know.  I just kept coming up with excuses.  I should have told you.  I don’t expect you to do anything.  I’ll take care of it whatever I decide to do.”

“This isn’t the most politically correct thing to say but do I get a say in this?”

“I don’t want you to have to be bothered, this is my fuck up.” Sansa said.

“Sansa, I did just as much as you.  At any time I could have pulled out or even opted to not make love to you.  I wanted it as much as you.  I mean, I fucked you in the bathroom of an airplane!”

“Okay, so what do you want me to do?” she asked.

“You first,” he said.  He wasn’t a stupid man, usually.

“I was going to have an abortion but I just kept picturing a baby with your black hair and my blue eyes.  Little curls falling into its face.  I don’t know if I can…”

“Sansa,” Jon said.  “Ultimately this is your call but I want this baby.  I want this child with you.  The thought of our babe in your arms makes me feel good, so good.  Better than I have felt in a long while.  I won’t stop you if you choose to have an abortion but I love you and I will love our child just as much.”

“I want to keep it,” Sansa said.

“Okay.  It’s settled then.  We’re having a baby!”

Sansa laughed, Jon’s enthusiasm made something in her chest swell.  “I’m going to go to bed.  I have been stressed about this for a week and I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah,” Jon said.  “I’m pretty tired myself.”

They walked down the hall together.  Sansa paused, looking up at Jon.  “Can we sleep together tonight?”

“Um…I don’t think that’s a good idea.  I mean…I uh…well….I don’t want to be with two women in one night.”

“No Jon, I mean just sleep.  I want to sleep in your arms.”

“Oh….now that I can do.  But can we sleep in your room?”

“Idiot,” Sansa said slapping his arm.  “Yes.  But if you ever refer to me as just your roommate again, I’ll geld you.”

“How about baby Mama?  Or the chick I knocked up?  Or….Ouch!” Jon rubbed his arm where Sansa pinched him.  “That’s gonna bruise!”

“Good.”

Sansa fell asleep long before Jon did.  He was still processing everything that had happened over the previous few hours.  It blew his mind that his entire life had changed within hours. If there was an upside, and there was, he had his best friend back and they were going to have a little one.  The thought of having a baby with Sansa made his heart soar, he squeezed her tighter to him and fell asleep, happy.


	9. Setting the record straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa sort out their lives in the aftermath of the chaos.

Getting some much needed sleep did little to change the guilt shredding through Jon.  He had stayed awake for quite a while after Sansa nodded off, thinking over the insanity of the night and trying to figure out what lie ahead of them.  While the idea of having a child with Sansa made him happy, he wasn’t naïve enough to believe that it was going to be smooth sailing.  Their relationship was a shit show at best.  They had to get their heads out of their asses because they weren’t just hurting each other, now they had another person who was considerably more important than their immaturity and selfishness to consider.

Sansa stirred at his side, rolling over to face him.

“Morning,” she said sleepily.

“Ditto,” he smiled down at her.  Her hair was a mess, it rested everywhere the eye could see, including a chunk over her face that he gently pushed behind her ear.  “So it’s a new day.”

“That it is,” Sansa said. 

“Let me make you breakfast,” he said, pulling his arm from underneath her.  He sat on the side of the bed, scrubbing his face and beard.  His body felt like it had gone a few rounds with a boxer and standing up felt shaky.

Walking towards the kitchen, he was seriously regretting drinking as much as he did.  He found the aspirin in the cabinet next to the stove and took a few with a large glass of water.  Within a few minutes he had the bacon sizzling and the eggs waiting to be scrambled.  Sansa ambled in, she had brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.  She was wearing her usual pajamas, panties and a tank top with her beat up pink slippers.  Rather than sit in one of the stools at the breakfast bar, she plopped herself up on the counter next to Jon and began picking at the shredded cheese on the plate by her leg.

“You know we are really fucked up right?” Jon asked.  “I mean, we can’t make us work right and now we went and created another person to drag into this.”

“Are you reconsidering your decision from last night?”

“No,” Jon said.  “I just think we need to get serious about us.  We have to make major decisions here Red.  We can’t keep playing back and forth.”

“Jon…you are the one who chose to end our relationship.  That wasn’t me.”

“I did it because it seemed like you wanted out.  Fuck San, you are so young.  So fucking young.  This isn’t how it was supposed to be.  I only wanted what I thought was the best for you.”

“But you never asked me or gave me a chance to tell you what I wanted.  What I thought was the best for me.  You made that call all on your own.” Sansa said.  “You always do that.  You’re the adult and I’m the little girl you got saddled with.  I’m almost 20 years old now Jon.  You need to start treating me like an adult.”

“I know,” Jon agreed.  “But I need you to start behaving like an adult.  The being out all night partying and letting me pace the floors isn’t cool.  I am supposed to be your partner but you treat me like your parent.”

“So you’re my partner now?” Sansa asked with a smile.  “That makes it sound so proper.”

“I don’t know what I am to you and vice versa right now,” Jon said.  “At this point, we are treading water but we have to get this fixed now.  We don’t have the luxury of time.”

Sansa looked down at her feet.  “So are we going to address the elephant in the room?”

“I don’t think we have a choice.”

“Are you sorry you fucked someone else?” she asked.

“No.”

A pang struck Sansa in the chest.  “Really?  So you don’t care that you did that?”

“I care that I did it,” Jon said.  “But I made that choice with the information I had at hand.  From what I knew, you were out fucking whoever.  I hadn’t done anything with anyone until last night.”

“I know it’s not fair to ask and you can tell me to fuck off but why did you do it?”

Jon took the bacon out of the pan and put it on the plate.  Pouring the eggs into the pan, he took a second to collect his thoughts, pretending to focus on stirring the yellow goo in the pan.

“This is going to make me sound like such a dick…..”

Sansa laughed to spite herself.

“Um….well….even as chivalrous as I try to be, I’m still a man.  The opportunity presented itself and I took it,” he said.

“Were you planning on like…dating her?”

“God no,” Jon said.  “She was a nice girl but no.  It was my intention to…well…do what I did and be done with it.”

“Why wouldn’t you want to date her?”

“Jeez Red,” Jon said.  “This is pretty deep so early in the morning.”

“Well, we’re in pretty deep.  I will leave you alone if you want.”

“No, we might as well sort this out.  I wouldn’t have considered dating her because I’m still in love with you.  You and I live together.  It’s not like I could just move on with someone else.  And even though last night wasn’t a great example, I wouldn’t want to expose you to my shit and hurt you.”

“Why did you bring her to our home?” Sansa asked.

“I didn’t think you were home,” Jon said.  “I wouldn’t have if I had known you were here.”

“I wasn’t until right before I walked into your room,” she said.

“Why did you walk into my room?  You haven’t gone near my bedroom since Christmas,” he said.  He buttered toast and pushed a plate of food towards Sansa.  “Eat.”

“I was upset about seeing you talking to that girl at the bar and I was going to tell you that I couldn’t stand seeing you with someone else.”

“Really?” Jon raised an eyebrow.  “In the bar, you barely acknowledged my existence.”

“What was I supposed to do?  Go up to you and embarrass myself?  Throw myself at your mercy and have you laugh at me?”

Jon moved closer to Sansa, putting his hand on her knee.  “I wouldn’t have laughed at you.”

“Really?  What would you have done?” she asked.  “Told me to fuck off?”

“No,” he said quietly.  “I would have taken your hand and walked home with you.”

Sansa put her face into her hands and began to cry.  Her chest heaved as her wall came crashing down around her.  Jon moved quickly to stand between her legs and wrap his arms around her waist, hugging her to him.  Putting her arms over his shoulders, she pushed her face into the crook of his neck and held onto him.

“Please stop crying San,” Jon whispered.  “I am so sorry.  I didn’t want this for us.  I’m so sorry.”  He could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke.  He turned to kiss her temple, squeezing her harder.  “I wish I could go back and change this.  I don’t want you to hurt.”

“I did this Jon.  I should have just stayed with you.  I gave you every reason to do it,” Sansa said through her sobs.

“No you didn’t,” Jon said.  “We both messed up.  We should have talked to each other instead of trying to play it cool.  I swear to you, I won’t ever do this again.  We’re going to fix this, we’re going to fix us.  No more games, just you and me, yeah?”

Jon could feel Sansa nod into his neck.  “Just you and me.” She said against his skin.

 

“I can’t believe that little dark spot is a person,” Jon said looking at the ultrasound picture.  “This is just too surreal.”

“I know right?” Sansa was smiling ear-to-ear.  “It’s weird to think that in 6 months we’re going to be parents.”

Jon felt a little woozy thinking about it.  Six months was nothing.  They were going to be holding their babe in their arms before they knew it.  As it was, Sansa had already raided his drawers and stolen most of his sweat pants.  A couple of weeks prior, she had finally accepted that she could no longer fasten her jeans and she would have to give up her vanity for the sake of her expanding waistline. 

It was a Saturday afternoon and they were lying on the couch going back over the ultrasound pictures from the previous day for the hundredth time.  Sansa was lying with her head on Jon’s belly with his legs on either side of her.  Neither of them were really prepared to see their baby for the first time and it had proven to be altering for both of them. 

It had been two months since the bar catastrophe and while they weren’t fully repaired, they had certainly made a lot of headway.  Jon still hadn’t slept in his own bedroom and only went in there to get his clothes and occasionally watch tv when Sansa was watching something girly in the front room.  Sleeping next to Sansa had ended up proving useful.  She had suffered terrible morning sickness through most of the first trimester and Jon made sure to keep a bowl next to their bed, holding her hair back as she got ill.  A few times Jon had almost joined her, the sight of her throwing up setting off his gag reflex.

“We should probably start planning the nursery,” Sansa said looking up at him.  “I was thinking we would use your bedroom and we can just stay in mine.”

Jon sat up a little.  “Well, I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about that.”

“Okay, what’s up?”

“I want to sell the house,” Jon said.

“Why?” she asked. 

“For a few reasons,” he began.  “For starters, I don’t want our baby in my bedroom.  The bathroom is in there and it’s just not a good place for a nursery.  And I was thinking we should get a bigger place.  This is fine for just you and I but if we’re going to raise a family, we need more room.”

“Raise a family?”

“Uh…yeah…” Jon said.  “I know we haven’t really discussed it or anything but I would like to think that is the direction we are headed.”

“So do you mean us and this little one or us adding to the collection?”  Sansa had sat up and was looking at him now.

“Well, I mean, I’d like us to have more children….You know…if we don’t fuck this one up,” he said.

“We’re not going to fuck this one up,” Sansa said.  “It isn’t like a practice run.  We’re going to do this right the first time.”

“I know,” Jon said.  “What are you thinking about this?”

“You want to have more children with me?”

“Ideally I’d like to have a ton of children with you,” Jon said.  “I know this is putting the cart before the horse but yeah, it is what I would want.”

“Wow, I kind of figured we’d just raise this one and call it a day,” Sansa said.

“We don’t have to obviously.  If you just want to do the friends raising a kid thing, that’s fine too.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to marry you.” Jon said.  He felt his heart thudding against his ribs and his skin getting clammy.  They hadn’t even discussed marriage since that Christmas a couple of years ago.  Even now, they slept in the same bed but there was nothing more than a few kisses here and there between them. 

Sansa broke out in laughter.

“What’s so funny Red?”

“You said when you asked me to marry you, you’d do it much better.  This just came out of nowhere,” she said.

“I didn’t ask you to marry me,” Jon said.  “I said I want to marry you.”

“It’s the same thing isn’t it,” she asked.

“No,” Jon responded.  “When I ask you, it will be done right.  Even if we did mix up the order of things.” He patted her belly for emphasis.

“Okay,” she said.  “We sell the house and find a bigger one.  But we better do it quickly, I’m getting bigger by the day.”

“You’re telling me!” Jon said with a smile.  He earned the slap in the arm Sansa gave him.

 

“Jon!  It’s perfect!” Sansa yelled down from the second story of the house they were looking at.  “There’s even a big Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom!”

Jon smiled up at her.  “So you finally made a decision?”

They had spent three months looking for a house and had toured at least a hundred so far.  Every single one of them had either been totally wrong or at least had a few little things that weren’t satisfactory to Sansa.  He had given up hope that they were going to find the right home before the baby came.

“Yes!  This is it!  This is our home!”  Sansa barreled down the stairs quickly, alarming Jon as he took the stairs by threes to get to her.

“Sansa!  You can’t be doing that!  You’re going to fall,” he said.

“I can still see my feet so relax!”

Relax was something Jon hadn’t done since the whole situation had begun.  He constantly worried over her.  If she was eating enough, if she was sleeping enough, was she comfortable?  Added onto the stress of needing to find another home and the impending expansion of their family, he had resorted to taking life one day at a time and hoping for the best.  So far it had been an amazing six months.  They hadn’t fought once outside of little bickers usually caused by Sansa’s being pregnant and cranky.  Even then, he always backed down because she had the right to be a little pissy, he knew he would be.

“So I guess we’ll take it,” Jon told the real estate agent.  Sansa jumped on him, kissing his cheek and squeezing his neck in her arms.

Two weeks later they had the keys in their hand and a moving truck full of their belongings en route to the new house.  The sale of the old house had proven lucrative and between the down payment and using the money from the sale, Jon had finally felt a calmness settle over him knowing that they hadn’t just jumped off a financial cliff. 

Sansa was busy cooking when Jon went to shower off the day of sweat and dust from moving.  When he came downstairs, he put his hand in his pocket, reassuring himself that everything was finally coming together.  When he sat down, he smiled.  Dinner was macaroni and cheese with hot dogs.  Sansa still hadn’t learned to actually cook but he couldn’t care less.  He’d live on noodles the rest of his life if it was with her.

After dinner, Jon washed the dishes while Sansa enjoyed her bath.  When he finished, he went upstairs and sat next to the tub while she soaked.  He was a little disappointed that the bubbles covered all of her best bits up.  He may not have touched them in a long time but he still enjoyed sneaking a peek here and there.  Plus, as pervy as it made him feel, her body, heavy with their baby had been turning him on a lot more than he would have expected.  He tried to rationalize the attraction, telling himself that it had been a long time and whatnot but he couldn’t deny that he wanted her, badly.

He helped her out of the tub, drying her skin and handing her a towel for her hair.  He left her in the bathroom and went into their bedroom to pull down the blankets.  When she came into the room, he was pleased to see that she was wearing her panties and one of his tank tops that she had stolen from him.  He loved when she would go to bed wearing very little, enjoying the skin on skin contact it gave.

“Sansa,” Jon said.  He had worked through the whole scenario in his mind but hadn’t chosen a specific moment to do it.  “Come here and sit down.”

Sansa looked at Jon questioningly but did as he asked and sat down on the edge of the bed.  He squatted down in front of her, tracing a nonsensical pattern into the skin on her knee.

“Um…so we have the house and the baby is cooking….” Jon stammered.  “I know I made it out like I was going to do a grand gesture or something but I just think tonight is the perfect time to do this…”  He paused a moment to collect himself.  He pulled the little box out of his pocket, careful to not let Sansa see it until it was the right time.  “I want to marry you.”

“You already told me that!” Sansa said, smiling at him.

“Ssshhhh,” he said, putting a finger over her lips.  “So I would like to ask you…if you would marry me?” With that, he raised the box and opened it for Sansa to see the ring.  It wasn’t a huge ring by any means, the majority of their money having been poured into the house but it was beautiful regardless.  It was a band with a mix of diamonds and sapphires, with a larger blue sapphire center stone.  Sansa sat, staring at the ring and then looked up at Jon.

“Do you really want to marry me or is this because I got pregnant?” Sansa asked.

“I want to marry you,” Jon said.  “I wouldn’t do this just because you’re pregnant.  I told you a long time ago I wanted to marry you.”

“Yeah but that was before you knew what a pain in the ass I am,” Sansa said.  “I’m okay with not getting married.  The whole living in sin thing makes it a little kinkier.”  A smile pulled at her lips as she said it.

“I’ve always known you were a pain in the ass,” Jon said.  “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.  I love you Sansa.  I am hopelessly in love with you and I think I always have been.  When I think about how fucking insane our lives have been, I know the only way we have gotten through it is because of each other.  Please.  Please be my wife.”

“Okay,” Sansa said.  “But I hope you know I’m never going to learn how to cook.”

Jon laughed and rested his head on Sansa’s leg.  The tension in his body was totally gone now, replaced with relief and a sense of peace.  Sansa carded her fingers through his hair, giving him goosebumps and making him shiver.

Later, lying in bed with her hand on his chest, he looked at the ring on her finger and noticed she had placed it with the ring he had given her that Christmas night two years ago.  He wasn’t prepared for the emotions it would pull to the surface.  It had been a difficult two years but for the first time in their relationship, they were solid.  They were happy and the future only held good things.  Jon fell asleep with that thought on his mind.

The next morning, Jon woke up to find Sansa staring at him.  “What?” he asked.

“Why didn’t you make love to me last night?”

“Huh?” Jon was still trying to get fully awake.  “We haven’t touched each other in months.  I just….”

“Married people fuck Jon,” Sansa said. 

“Okay,” Jon said.  “But we’re not married yet.  I just figured you weren’t ready yet.  I thought we’d wait until our wedding night so you know…it would be kind of special.”

“Then we better get married today,” Sansa sat up, her movements unsteady as she stood.  “Get dressed.”

“You mean like right now?”  Jon didn’t know what to think about this.  “What about a wedding?”

“Fuck a wedding,” Sansa said.  “My parents are dead and your parents don’t give a shit.  The kids are hours away.  Let’s go get married.”

“Why the rush?”

“Because I want to,” she said.  “Isn’t that why I do most things?”

Jon didn’t deny her anything and he figured he wasn’t about to start now.  “Okay, let me get dressed.  Wear that sundress with the blue flowers.”

“Why that one?”

“Because it’s pretty and it makes your eyes stand out,” Jon said.  “I just like it okay?”

An hour later they were heading out the door, on their way to the courthouse.  Two hours later they had done the deed and Sansa Stark was now Mrs. Sansa Snow.  It certainly wasn’t the most romantic way to do it but Jon had fallen into the habit of following his wife’s lead and he didn’t care how they did it as long as he ended up being her husband.

Driving home, Sansa began googling how to say, “I want a divorce” in as many languages as she could find.  They both laughed hysterically.

“How about you find out how to say I want to fuck you in a few languages?” Jon asked.

“We’ve never needed to use words before.  Why start now?” Sansa said.  “Hey!  Pull in there!”

Jon nearly came out of his skin, his eyes searching for what she was talking about.  She was point at the doughnut shop on the corner.

“Really?  We just got married and you want to get doughnuts?”

“Yes Jon!” Sansa said excitedly.  “I’m six months pregnant.  Yes…I want doughnuts!”

“Your wish is my command Mrs. Snow,” Jon said as he pulled into the parking lot.

Jon was surprised by how many doughnuts his wife was able to polish off.  He had never known Sansa to eat like that but then, she’d never been growing a person before either.

“You keep eating like that, I’m going to have to take out a second mortgage,” he joked.

“I’m going to get a job after the baby’s born,” Sansa said.  “We have the house now and we’re going to need the money.”

“I don’t want you to work,” Jon said.  “I’m still standing on our original deal.  I want you to get back into school and finish your degree.  And at least for the time being, I would hope you’d be okay with being a stay at home Mom.”

“Really?”

“Yeah San, this doesn’t change anything.  I want you to go for your dreams.  Now they’re our dreams and I’m going to do whatever I can to make it happen.  And I make enough to support us anyhow.  I think it would cost more to pay someone to watch the baby than you would earn.”

“Okay,” Sansa said.  “I’ll stay home with the baby but I want to eventually get out into the workforce.”

“That’s fine,” Jon said.  “I’m not saying never.  I’m just saying that I want you to get your education first.  I know that’s the only way you’re going to be happy and that is all I want for you.”

“You put up with a lot of shit from me,” Sansa said.

“I know,” Jon said.  “But I’ve gotten a few shots in too.  I think we’re even.  Let’s go home.”


	10. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night
> 
> Jon pushes boundaries and Sansa learns something new about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr!  
> http://angelwings1980.tumblr.com/

“Do you feel different?” Sansa asked.

They were lying in the grass in their front yard, Jon on his back with Sansa tucked into his side.  When they had gotten home, Sansa had pulled Jon down to the Earth as they walked through the yard and that is where they had stayed for the better part of the afternoon.  Jon was sure the neighbors must think they were mad but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

“No,” Jon said.  “You?”

“No,” just as she said it, Jon felt a very definitive kick in his side that could have only come from a tiny little foot.  It made him jump a little.  “Damn this kick is strong.  Does it hurt when she does that?”

“Sometimes,” she said.  “Why do you think the baby is a girl?”

“I don’t know, I just picture her as a little girl.”

“Will you be disappointed if your first born isn’t a boy?”

“I want this baby to be a girl,” Jon said.  “I’ve always thought I’d be a better Dad to daughters and I’m kind of in love with the idea of having a Daddy’s little girl.”

Sansa just gave Jon a little smile.

“What’s that look for Red?” Jon asked.  That was always her ‘I know something you don’t know’ smirk.

“Nothing,” she said.  Sansa tilted her head to hide her face under Jon’s arm.  Jon moved so he was face to face with her.

“What is it Sansa?  I don’t like when you keep secrets from me,” Jon said.  He didn’t think it was a bad secret, otherwise Sansa wouldn’t be smiling and acting like a giddy little school girl.

“You have to promise you won’t get mad!”

“No way.  I’m not promising shit.  What is going on?”

“Okay Jon….but you promised you won’t get mad….”

“Uh no I didn’t, but go on,” he said testily.

“Okay, so you know how we weren’t going to find out the sex of the baby?”

“Oh you little shit!” Jon said with a chuckle.  “You went and found out didn’t you?”

“Yes!  I’m sorry I just couldn’t wait!”

“You have always been the most impatient person,” Jon said.  “So what is it?”

“Do you really want to know?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow and cracking a huge smile.

“Yes,” he said.  “There should never be anything you know about our kids that I don’t.  It’s the rules remember?”

They had a long conversation some weeks back establishing the rules when it came to their children.  Neither would keep secrets from one another unless it was a request from the child and it wasn’t a big issue.  There were no Mom jobs and Dad jobs.  They were a team and would operate as such.  The kids wouldn’t be allowed to use them against one another.  And if they were to decide to split up, there would be no custody battle and the family would remain intact, regardless of the status of their relationship.  If they had to live separately, they would share full legal and physical custody of the kids and there would be no visitation schedule.  The kids would move freely between them, both homes being an extension of the same one.

“Well….” Sansa said.  “Technically this isn’t something that is going to be damaging so I’m not technically obligated to tell you.”

Jon moved over her, pinning her legs between his and holding her hands to the ground by her wrists.  “Tell me or I’ll lick you.”

“OOooooohhhh,” Sansa laughed.  “I’m so scared!”

“Okay,” he said.  He stuck his tongue out, intentionally making it look as grotesque as he could. As he got closer to her face, she screamed.

“I’ll tell you!” she said.  “We’re having a girl!”

All the playing stopped instantly, Jon’s face serious.  He sat back, releasing her hands and resting his backside on the heels of his shoes so he didn’t put weight on Sansa’s legs. 

“A girl,” Jon repeated back.  He gently traced his fingertips over Sansa’s belly, their daughter still wiggling like an alien and moving his wife’s skin in all different directions.  Jon laid back down to the side of Sansa, his head on her breast and his face against her tummy.  He could feel the little one against his cheek and his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest.  Life was good.  So good.  Everything in the world that mattered a fuck to him was right here in sight.  His wife, their daughter, their home.  Jon felt a little teary eyed and hid his face in Sansa’s dress but he knew she could feel it.  “She’s going to rule them all.”

Sansa carded her fingers through his hair, playing with the curls.  For the first time in years, she felt a sense of calmness in her body.  She didn’t feel antsy, and confined.  The sun was going down and the air was still warm. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Sansa said. “The heat is melting me and I’m sure I smell to high heaven.”

Jon hadn’t noticed so he took a sniff at her, “No, actually you smell lovely.  I kind of like the Sansa and summer air mix.”  He looked up at her and smiled.  Getting to his feet, he helped her stand, balancing her as she steadied herself.  He kept his hand on her lower back as they walked up the sidewalk to the house.  Once inside, Sansa gave Jon a tiny smile and went towards the bathroom in their bedroom.

Jon sat down on the lounge chair in the bedroom, letting his thoughts drift.  They had done it.  They were really married.  This wasn’t a house where a boyfriend and girlfriend lived, this was a family home.  As good as it felt to have Sansa as his wife, he considered being her husband much better.  He fiddled with his wedding ring, twisting it around his finger when it occurred to him, his wife was naked and he was sitting around on their wedding night.  Jumping up, he went to the bathroom door and paused when he heard her singing was sounded like a lullaby.  The door was cracked just enough so he could see Sansa, the smell of her lilac bath soap wafting through the air.  He walked in, standing next to the tub and looking down at her.

“I like hearing you sing,” he said softly.  “Our daughter seems to like it too.  She isn’t moving around so much.”

“I think she went to sleep,” Sansa said.

“I don’t blame her,” Jon said.  “It’s been a long day.”

“I’ll hurry up so we can go to bed,” she said, reaching for the soap.  Jon took her hand in his and looked her in the eye.

“Take your time.  There’s no need to rush.”

Jon began stripping his clothes off, Sansa taking the hint and sitting forward so he could slide into the tub behind her.  The water was insanely hot and he gasped as he sank down.  He was surprised his balls didn’t run for cover as they made contact.

“I need to turn down the water heater,” he said.  “You’re going to cook us alive!”

Sansa just giggled and laid back against his chest. 

When they finished bathing, Jon took special care to dry her skin and rub lotion all over her body.  He massaged her muscles, focusing on her back and legs, knowing they were sore from carrying the extra weight.  When he was done, she was so relaxed that she practically melted into his body when he carried her to their bed and laid her down.  He went to the other side and crawled in next to her, spooning against her back.  They had taken to sleeping naked in the summer and the skin-to-skin contact was better than sex, at least in Jon’s opinion. 

Sansa pushed her butt against his groin, he pulled back instinctively.  They hadn’t had sex since last Christmas and he didn’t want her to think they had to just because they had gotten married.

“Go to sleep sweetling,” he whispered in her ear.  “You need to rest.”

“I don’t want to sleep.  I want you to make love to me,” she said.  “It is our wedding night.”

“I know but it can wait,” he said.  “I love holding you.  I could do it every day for the rest of our lives and die a happy man.”

“Please,” Sansa pleaded.  “It’s been too long.”

Jon had thought a good bit on this one.  He had never had sex with someone who was pregnant and didn’t know how it would work.  Obviously they couldn’t do several positions but he had done a little online research and found some they could do.  He had worried quite a bit about resuming their sex life together. 

He was paranoid that he could have caught a disease from Ygritte.  They had used protection but it bothered him that she had offered to fuck him, someone she didn’t know, without a condom.  How many other men had she done that with?  His fear of infecting Sansa with something drove him to get tested for a variety of diseases with a few tests for HIV and hepatitis.  Once the doctor assured him that he was well past the danger area and his test results were all negative, he was able to calm down.  In the time he was waiting to clear the window period, he refused to even sleep next to Sansa without his shorts on.  It wasn’t a mistake he would be making again.

He kissed her shoulder lightly, brushing his fingers down her arm.  Her hair was still wet and the sensation of it against his chest made him shiver.  Taking her hand in his, he pulled it to his mouth and pressed his lips against her fingers.  He took a moment to look at the little gold band that matched his, proof that they belonged to each other.

Jon began to kiss behind her ear, moving down her neck and to her shoulder.  Lifting her arm above her head, he continued his path down her body, flicking his tongue against the soft skin under her arm and across her ribs.  He worked around her until he was facing her belly, his lips only a few inches from his intended target.  Lifting her leg, he put it over his shoulder and began kissing her skin until he felt her pubic hair tickle his lip. 

“I like this,” Jon said.

“What?”

“I like the natural thing you have going on down here,” he told her.

“I can’t reach it anymore!” She laughed.  “And I don’t want to have to show my fat body to get waxed.”

“You don’t have a fat body,” Jon said.  “And I said I like this.  Just relax yeah?”

Sansa made to turn onto her back but Jon stopped her, holding his hand against the small of her back to block her movement.

“Stay on your side sweetling,” he said.  “You can’t breathe when you are on your back.  I can work around this.”  He looked up at her and smiled.

“You’ve got this all figured out eh?” Sansa said.

“I may have done a little search on the internet.  Now shush.  I’ve got work to do,” Jon said.

He shouldered her legs farther apart, nosing the thatch of red hair.  He lightly ran his tongue down her folds before using his fingers to part the flesh.  She was already wet, more so than normal, something he figured had to do with either her pregnancy or the fact that they hadn’t had sex in a long time.  He licked into her, driven to go faster by the moans and little movements coming from Sansa.  He pushed two fingers into her while setting his lips over her clit and began to suck and flick his tongue along the sensitive nub.  Sansa arched her back and gasped loudly. 

“Jon!” She practically shrieked.  “I’m going to come!”  Her body tensed and Jon chased her peak harder, being rewarded when he felt her cunt spasm against his mouth and soak his beard.  He continued, hoping to drag her orgasm out as long as he could.  When her leg went lax against his shoulder, he moved up beside her, reaching around her waist to massage her lower back.

“Relax Darling,” he said soothingly.  He could see from her grimace when he was between her legs that her back was hurting.  “Turn around.”

Jon helped guide Sansa to turn over until her back was against his chest.  He kneaded her muscles, top to bottom, pausing for a moment when he reached her backside.  Flitting his fingers playfully up the crack of her ass, he dipped his finger quickly before Sansa jumped and slapped his arm.

“What?” Jon feigned innocence.

“Stay away from my butt!” Sansa said.  “That is a no-go zone!”

“That’s a damn shame….You might like it….”

“Probably not as much as you would,” Sansa said with a huff. 

“Well, I wouldn’t do…. _that_ ,” Jon said. “I just wouldn’t mind playing a little.”

Sansa looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow to him.  Jon smiled slightly. 

_She didn’t say no….._

“Do you want to let me inside you?”  Jon’s cock was hard and aching.  He was prepared to handle it himself if she didn’t want to let him fuck her after she had already come but he desperately wanted to feel her around him. 

“Of course!” Sansa said.  “Why would we stop?”

“We wouldn’t,” Jon said happily.  Getting off the bed, he helped his wife to her hands and knees, holding her hips to guide her to scoot to the edge of their bed.  Grabbing a pillow, he wedged it underneath her belly, taking the opportunity to lean over and cup her considerably larger breasts.  He was amazed by how big they had gotten.  Before the pregnancy, they fit perfectly in his palms but now they filled his hands and then some.

“Your tits are fucking amazing!” He told her in her ear. 

“Don’t get too attached,” Sansa said.  “They won’t stay like this forever.”

“That’s okay.  I love your tits whichever way,” he said.  It occurred to him that he shouldn’t have said something that would make her think her usual condition was less than pleasing to him.  He would keep that in mind.  “I want to try something but you can stop me if you don’t like it.”

“What are you going to do?”  Sansa was alarmed.  He only asked for permission when he was planning something that forgiveness would require too much effort for.

He dipped down, kissing the cheek of her ass.  “Jon!” Sansa yelled.

“Please?” He wasn’t above begging.  He knew she was going to like this if he could get her to relax and go for it.

Sansa went against her better judgement and just nodded.  Jon went back to his task, kissing the skin of her butt again.  He gradually moved closer to the crack, continuing as he felt Sansa tense up.  He began massaging both of her cheeks, sneakily spreading them until he had access to what he was going for.  The first flick of is tongue against her hole made her jump but within a few seconds, Jon had her keening and gasping.  She wasn’t going to peak this way but he enjoyed having access to this part of her for the first time anyway.  He moved his kisses up and across her back, she pushed her butt against his groin.

He entered her slowly, she was slick and warm and tight.  He had to grit his teeth and think of horrible things so he didn’t come like a teenage boy.  He moved his hips slowly, pulling almost all the way out and waiting a few seconds before sinking back into her.  The cool air on his wet cock made each thrust feel like he was entering her for the first time repeatedly.  He knew he was a lost man, his peak coming dangerously close but he wanted Sansa to come before he did.  He touched her backend with his index finger and was pleasantly surprised when Sansa bucked back against him.  It gave him the courage to explore further until he was circling her hole as he sped up his thrusting, pushing the tip of his finger just slightly inside and wiggling.  His wife’s reaction was instantaneous.  She screamed, her back arching as she shook through her orgasm.  He let go, gripping her hips and pulling her against him to hold her still as he felt the spasms soar through his lower body, releasing himself inside of her.  He collapsed, falling onto the bed beside Sansa, pulling her to him.  Both of them were spent and fell asleep within a few minutes.

When they woke up, Jon was hard again.  Sansa’s ass was against him so he rubbed himself against her.  She responded in kind, pushing back against him.  He lifted her leg, pulling it over his hip and pushing her upper body forward before sheathing himself back inside of her.  Gone was the desperate need to fuck, replaced with a sleepy and languid pace as he gently rocked back and forth into her.  He reached around, trying to find her clit but she blocked his hand by taking his wrist.

“I’m sore,” she said.  “You get yours.”

“No, I don’t want to if you can’t.”

“I want you to.  I want to feel you inside of me,” she reassured him.

Jon continued the slow pace, the pull of her almost agonizing until he felt the familiar twitch of his impending peak.  Pushing himself deep into her, he groaned loudly as he came.  He was still groggy and it didn’t take long before he had dozed back off.  As far as he was concerned, it was a very good way to start a marriage.


	11. The Center of the Universe Shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon have a baby.
> 
> Wrote this as an independent chapter because it is such a pivotal moment in their storyline that it deserves it's own cornerstone chapter.

“Jon….Jon…” Sansa tapped on his arm a few times.  “Jon, wake up.  You have to get up.”

“What’s wrong?  Do you need help getting to the bathroom?”  Jon had gotten used to waking up several times a night to take Sansa to the bathroom.  At 39 weeks, the baby had taken to using her bladder as a punching bag which meant she was constantly needing to pee.  “Hang on, I’m coming.”

“No Jon, I don’t need to pee.  We need to go to the hospital,” Sansa said.  She had been timing the contractions for the last three hours and they were moving closer together.  They were ten minutes apart as of the last hour.  “The baby is coming.”

“What?” Jon was instantly awake.  He sat up quickly, looking at his wife in shock.  “Are you sure?  We still had another week.”

“Um no, we had a week until her due date.  She is coming now,” Sansa said.  Another contraction went through her body, she was panting even though the classes they had taken had taught her to take deep breaths.  Bracing herself against the bedpost, she closed her eyes and fought not to cry out.

“Oh shit honey!”  Jon was out of the bed and by Sansa’s side instantly.  He massaged her lower back as the book had instructed though from what he could tell, it wasn’t doing anything to help the pain.  She relaxed, the contraction having passed.  “Let’s go.  Sit down on the bed and I’m going to get the bags in the car.  I’ll be right back!”

Jon grabbed the bags Sansa had painstakingly packed and placed by the front door.  He felt like he was in slow motion as he ran to the car, tossing them in the trunk and dashing back to get his wife.  When he entered the bedroom, she was standing with her hands clenching the dresser, her knuckles white from the pressure.  He took her hands and put them over his shoulders, letting her press her face into the crook of his neck.  His heart cracked in two when he heard her agonized whimpers and felt the wetness of her tears on his skin.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry.  I know this hurts.  Let me know when you’re ready and we’ll get to the car.”  It occurred to him that the contractions were hitting pretty close together.  The classes they had taken had taught them that the closer the contractions were, the sooner the baby would come. 

“You need to get dressed Jon.  You’re still in your underwear,” Sansa said once the contraction was over.

Jon had left a change of clothes on the dresser for just this moment and threw them on quickly.  He shoved his feet into his trainers and was back at Sansa’s side.  She was still wearing her nightgown but he figured it didn’t really matter.  She would be changing once she got to the hospital anyhow.

Finding her slip-on shoes under the bed, he knelt down to put them on her feet.  When she stood up, the next contraction racked her body causing her to grab Jon and hold onto him tightly.  Almost painfully tight. 

“Sansa, we have to go.” Wrapping his arms around her, he allowed her to hug his neck, even if it was hurting.  It had nothing on what she must be feeling.  She let out an ear-piercing scream that made him jump.  Then he felt a gush of warm fluid hit his legs and shoes.  “Oh fuck!”

“I’m so sorry Jon!” Sansa said.  She was panting harder now and her words came out in bits and pieces.  “I think my water just broke!”

“Don’t be sorry, let’s go have a baby.”  Jon grabbed a towel on the way out the door, laying it on the car seat before Sansa got in.  He knew he would be grossed out once the baby was born and he had time to really think about what he was covered in but at the moment, he was focused solely on getting his wife to the hospital.

By the time they got to the hospital, Sansa was crying almost hysterically.  The contractions were one on top of the other, giving her a moment or two of respite in between.  Jon’s heart was beating out of his chest and he felt sick to his stomach watching her suffer.  The maternity ward was on the second floor which seemed like miles from where they had to park.  He felt like a mad man running into the hospital, yelling for help.  A nurse came to his aid, running with a wheelchair to the car and getting Sansa into it quickly.  Jon had to almost run to keep up with the nurse, Sansa refusing to let go of his hand.  By the time they got into their room, Jon was winded and his anxiety level was going through the roof. 

“Mrs. Snow, you are about to have a baby.  You are already almost nine centimeters dialated and fully effaced,” the nurse said.  “We are going to call the doctor.”

Jon wasn’t sure what all that meant, “I’m sorry but what do those numbers mean exactly?”

“Mr. Snow, your wife is going to be pushing within a few minutes.  She did all the hard work and now it’s time to meet your baby.”  The nurse spoke kindly but her words dug a hole into Jon’s gut.

“I think Sansa wanted an epidural,” Jon said. 

“I’m sorry but it is too late for that,” the nurse said.  “She’s ready to push and the baby is at a plus two station.”

Within a few minutes, the room filled up with a few more nurses and the doctor finally showed up.  Jon held Sansa’s hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

“It’s almost over sweetheart,” Jon whispered in her ear.  “We’re going to have our little girl soon.”

Sansa’s legs went up in the stirrups and the doctor began giving instruction to push.  Sansa took a deep breath and pushed with all her might.  Jon could see the baby’s head, she already had a full crown of black hair.

“I can see her San!” Jon said excitedly.

Sansa was sweating and her face was red with exertion.  “Shut the fuck up Jon!”

Jon’s eyes went wide, “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Fuck….no I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have said that.” Sansa said once the contraction had passed and she was able to rest.  “I’m being an asshole.”

“You have a human coming out of your body, be all the asshole you want to be,” Jon said.  “I’m not going to hold anything you say today against you.”

“That’s probably a good thing,” Sansa said.  “I’m sure I’m going to say much worse.”  She could feel another contraction beginning and she began to whimper again.  “I don’t think I can do this!”

“Sansa, you have to focus.  You are going to do this.  Push as hard as you can,” Jon said.

She gave him a look that he was pretty sure was going to be burned in his mind forever.  If he never saw it again, it would be too soon.

“Fuck you Jon,” Sansa huffed. 

“I think this is how we got in this situation to start with,” Jon said with a smile.  “Ow ow ow!”  Sansa was digging into nails into his hand so hard that she was breaking the skin.

“Don’t make jokes,” Sansa said.  She pushed again, even harder this time and their daughter’s head appeared.

“Mrs. Snow, one more push and this baby will be in your arms!” The doctor said before barking orders to the nurses to get ready to receive the newborn.

Sansa pulled Jon into her, their faces pressed side to side as she gave one final push, letting out a blood curdling scream.  Their daughter came into the world screaming almost as loudly as her Mother who had just collapsed back against the bed.

Jon didn’t know what to do.  His instinct was to go with their daughter but he couldn’t pull himself away from Sansa.  He kissed all over her face desperately.  “You did it!  I love you, I love you so much!  She’s perfect sweetheart!  She’s so beautiful!”  Jon couldn’t stop talking.  He was beside himself, tears streaming down his face.  He had never been prouder of Sansa.  He knew his wife was tough but she had surpassed all of his expectations to give him their daughter. 

The doctor placed the little girl on Sansa’s belly, offering scissors to Jon to cut the umbilical cord.  His hand’s shook as they made the snip to separate his daughter from his wife, his vision blurred by his tears.  The nurse’s wiped their baby off, taking her for a few moments to be weighed and measured and then returned to Sansa who laid her on her chest.  The newborn began rooting around, sucking on the skin under her lips.  Somehow Jon knew to move her, and helped her latch on to Sansa’s breast, the two of them looking at each other and then at their daughter in awe.  They were both in love.

The trauma of the early morning delivery gave way to exhaustion.  The nurse had offered to take their daughter to the nursery but neither would allow it.  Sansa slept peacefully while Jon kept watch over their little one.  When the baby would fuss, he would check her diaper, finding a nasty surprise a couple of times.  Eventually he couldn’t get around not waking Sansa up, the baby needed to eat and no amount of walking or rocking was consoling her.  He laid the baby next to Sansa, lightly shaking her to wake her.  While the baby nursed, they had their first true conversation since his wife had woken him up.

“So what are we going to call this little thing?” Jon asked.

“I’m not sure, what do you think?” Sansa winced a little as the baby sucked harder.

“You did all the work, you get to name her,” Jon said.

“I like the name Aemy.  Aemy Catelyn Snow after your Uncle Aemon and my Mom.”

Jon smiled, “I love it.  Aemy it is,” Jon touched the black curls on his daughter’s head.  “Welcome to the world Aemy.  You are going to be so spoiled.  Everyone is going to love you to the moon and back but nobody is going to love you more than Mommy and me.  You’re Daddy’s little girl.”

Sansa had no doubt that this little princess already had her Daddy wrapped around her little finger, and she was only a few hours old.


	12. Getting back to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa reconnect after Aemy is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so wrong for this....so very very wrong.

Aemy was three months old.  The holidays were coming and rather than travel to see the kids, they had opted to have Arya, Bran, and Rickon come stay with them over the school winter break.  The kids would be there for two whole weeks and Jon couldn’t wait.  They hadn’t met Aemy yet and he was excited to introduce them to their niece. 

“I can’t believe you two morons have a kid,” Arya said from the passenger seat.  “Like seriously.”

“I wouldn’t let Sansa hear you say that,” Jon said.  He smiled to spite himself.  Arya never was one to pull punches.  “You’re going to love your niece.  She’s already a lot like you.”  Aemy had gone from being a very quiet baby to running the house.  She was only a few months old but she had already made it clear that she had a dominant personality and lungs to match.  There were times when Jon could swear his daughter was telling him what for in her babbles and nonsensical noises.  He wouldn’t be surprised if she was, she is Sansa’s daughter after all.

Arya gave him one of her classic scowls.  “Still, you two are a walking shit show in your own right and now you have reproduced.”

“It wasn’t exactly planned you know,” Jon huffed.

“I know that.  And knowing you two, it will happen again and again.”

“Not likely,” Jon said.  He wasn’t going to say it out loud but he still hadn’t touched Sansa since the baby had been born.  They were still intimate in the sense that they slept next to each other, usually Sansa in his arms, and they still kissed and showed one another affection but they didn’t go any farther than that.  He had chalked it up to new parent exhaustion but if he was being honest, he hadn’t really thought of Sansa in a sexual way since she became a Mom.

“Yeah….” Arya said.

Bran and Rickon were practically bouncing in the backseat as they got closer to the house.  By the time they pulled into the driveway, the boys were already halfway out of the car and charging for the door.  Jon unloaded the bags and looked up to see Sansa had opened the door and let the kids in.  When she smiled at him, he felt a pang in his belly.  He loved that smile.

The kids loved Aemy and she seemed to be amused by them too.  She had just started smiling and she was beaming at the boys as they made funny faces at her and tickled her toes.  Over the next few days, the house was full of noise and energy that seemed to be busting at the seams.  Jon and Sansa hadn’t had more than a moment or two to speak to one another as the kids dragged them in opposite directions. 

It was Christmas Eve when Arya announced she was taking Aemy and the boys to go Christmas shopping.  Jon had immediately tried to stop it but Sansa cut him off, giving Arya some extra cash and getting everything she would need to take the baby.  Once the kids had left and cleared the front yard, Jon turned to Sansa.

“Why the fuck would you let Arya take the baby?” He demanded.  He wasn’t really angry but he didn’t like the idea of Aemy being away from them.

“I wanted some alone time with you,” Sansa said.  “We haven’t had any since she was born.  Is that a crime?”

“Of course not but we do spend time together,” Jon said.  “I’m even working from home most of the time now.”

“No,” Sansa said.  “We spend time in the same space.  We do not spend time with each other.”

Jon was lost.  “What do you want from me Sansa?  I do everything I can to provide for you and Aemy.  I take care of the baby as much as you do.  I even stay up with you while you nurse her for fuck sake.”

“Don’t curse at me Jon.” Sansa moved closer to him.  Taking his hand in hers, she played with his fingers, tickling his palm.

“Sansa…..” 

Pulling his hand to her, she placed it on her chest.  Giving him a look of encouragement, she placed his other hand against her chest and held them there.  “Touch me Jon,” she said.  “I want you to touch me.”

“Sansa, I just…” Jon didn’t know what to say.  They hadn’t even talked about anything sexual in months.

Sansa huffed.  “You don’t want me anymore.  Got it.”  She turned from him and walked away, climbing the stairs quickly.

“Sansa!” He yelled.  “Come back.  Let’s just talk about this!”

She didn’t even acknowledge that he was speaking, keeping her eyes ahead of her and reaching the top of the stairs.  He heard their bedroom door slam and it made him jump.

_Fuck._

Jon ran up the stairs, taking them two-by-two.  When he got to their bedroom door, he tested the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked.  Opening the door, he saw Sansa putting away clothes she had folded that morning.

“San,” he said.  “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“You didn’t hurt my feelings Jon, just leave it be.”

Jon paused for a moment.  “Please tell me what is wrong.  I am so lost right now.”

“You don’t want me anymore,” Sansa said.  She closed the drawer, not even looking in his direction.  “I’m sure I’m disgusting to you now that I’ve had a baby.  I’m not perfect anymore.”

“I’ve never thought you were perfect,” Jon said.

“Thanks.  You can leave now,” Sansa said. 

It finally clicked in his head, she wants to be wanted.  Crossing the room, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him.  “I don’t want perfect.  I want you.  I want you when you’re wearing sweatpants and a shirt covered in baby spit-up.  I want you when your hair is a mess and pulled up in that weird bun thing.  I want you when you are dressed to the nines and smell like heaven.  I want you anyway I can have you.”

“You have a funny way of showing it.”  Sansa tried to pull away from him but he kept her tight in his grip.

“Fair enough,” he said.  “Glad you’re wearing my shirt.”

“Why?”

 Sansa had barely gotten the word out when Jon ripped the t-shirt down the middle, exposing her bra.  Pulling the ripped shirt off of her, he tossed it to the side and kissed her hard.  He held her face in his hands so she couldn’t get away before letting them trail down her body and slide into her leggings, pushing them down over her hips.  He dipped down, picking her up to carry her to the bed.  Tossing her across the quilt, he was on top of her, pulling her leggings the rest of the way off.

“Jon,” Sansa whimpered.

He was already kissing up her leg towards her center, when he reached he hip, he nipped it lightly with his teeth.  He moved her panties to the side and began exploring her with his tongue.  He already had her legs shaking when he pushed two fingers inside of her, being careful not to hurt her.  When she came, she soaked him and her panties.  He slid them down her legs and held them over her.

“I’m going to keep these for future reference,” he said. 

“You are so…..” Sansa whispered.

“Say it,” Jon ordered.

“What?”

“Say what I know you want to say.”  He moved up her body, kissing and nibbling on her skin.  She still hadn’t said anything so he paused when his face was directly over hers.  “Say it or I’m going to stop.”

Sansa smirked, “Fine asshole.  Your mouth is fucking filthy and I love it.”

“And?” 

“And what?” Sansa asked.

“I want you to quit being a Mom when we’re like this.  I want my dirty, beautiful, kinky girl when we’re alone.  Please tell me,” Jon begged.

Sansa pinched his beard in her fingers and pulled his face close to hers.  “I want you to fuck me Jon.  I want you to turn me over and fuck me against the headboard.  I want you to come inside of me and then I want to sit on your face.”

“Holy shit Red,” Jon was way beyond turned on.  Ripping her bra, he tore it away from her body before pulling her up and bracing her hands on the headboard.  As heated as he was, he was gentle when he entered her, they hadn’t had sex since she had given birth, something that was still very much at the forefront of his mind.  Once he was inside of her, he thrust carefully until she made it clear that she was okay and ready for more.  He slammed into her so hard that the bedposts left indentations on the wall but he didn’t care.  Her hips were in his hands, held so tightly he was sure she would be covered in bruises.  It wasn’t long before he knew he was going to lose it.

“Sansa,” he gasped.  “I can’t wait.  I have to come.”

“Do it!” She whimpered.  She began to meet his thrusts and within a few moments, he was growling and pulsing inside of her.  She slumped down, relaxing her body only to be pulled back to him.

“We’re not done,” he said.  He pulled at her arms as he settled onto his back. 

“Jon, I wasn’t serious about that!”

“I am,” Jon said.  “Get up here.”

He pulled Sansa all the way up his body until her cunt was in his face and began licking and sucking on her clit.  He could taste himself on her but found that it really didn’t gross him out.  Moving down, he pushed his tongue inside of her, moving his head back and forth while he rubbed circles with his thumb at the bundle of nerves.  Sansa let out a high pitched whine, her body tensing up before she fell over the edge.  Jon held her hips, holding her steady as she shook through her release.  When she came back around, she looked down between her legs to see Jon with a huge smile on his face.

“You’re pretty satisfied with yourself aren’t you?” she asked.

“You know I am,” he said. 

Sansa moved down to his side, pushing her body against his.  “You’re a cocky son of a bitch aren’t you?”

“No, not at all.  Cocky fuckers have no talent to back them up,” he said. 

“Well,” Sansa said.  “I guess we can say we’ve done it all now.”

Jon snickered.  “We haven’t done everything.  We still haven’t done anal.”

“Yeah….totally not happening.”  Sansa laughed.

“I think that’s unfair…I just ate come!”  Jon smiled.

“I do it all the time,” Sansa said.  “But if you really want to, I can’t deny you.  I’ll be careful and use lots of lube.”

“You’re funny,” Jon said.

“I guess I am if you think I’m joking.”

Jon rolled over her, pulling her leg up at the knee and pushed back inside of her.  They made love slowly and passionately, taking advantage of every moment the kids were gone.

It hadn’t escaped Sansa’s notice that their discussion had led to their second round of love making.  She would keep that in mind.

 


	13. Changes in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa make a big decision that changes the Stark brood permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the natural finish to this story would be the Stark kids getting back together in one unit. Jon and Sansa have Aemy and to me, the natural ending of this story is now that they have managed to grow up and move past their own drama, they need to pull the family back together.

“Arya wants to live with us,” Jon said at breakfast.  “She asked me yesterday.”

“What did you tell her?” She shoveled eggs on to his plate, tossing a couple of extra slices of bacon next to it.

“Extra bacon?”

“For a job well done,” she said.  “Now what did you tell Arya?”

“I told her I had to talk to you.”  Jon quickly snatched up the bacon, shoving it in his mouth before Rickon had a chance to stroll in and steal it from his plate.

Sansa stood at the counter, buttering the kids’ toast.  “I’m surprised.  She usually gets whatever she wants from you.”

“I wouldn’t let her move into our home without your blessing,” he said.  “We make decisions together.  Especially about our family.”

“So I take it you’re already leaning towards saying yes,” she said.  “It sounds that way.”

“Well, yes.  I would like to.  If Uncle Benjen would allow it, I’d like to take all three kids.”

Sansa smiled.  “We would go from having no kids to having 4!  We never do anything half-assed do we?”

“You know me.  Dedicated to the service of my loved ones.”  Jon smirked.  “I just like the idea of finally being able to pull all of us together.  But I don’t want to do it if you don’t want it.  I’m okay with it staying just us and Aemy.”

“I want the kids to come live with us,” she said.  “But only with Benjen’s permission.  I don’t want to deal with court issues or anything like that.”

“I’ll call him this morning,” Jon said.  “I’m thinking we’ll take them at the end of the school year so we don’t interrupt their lives any more than we have to.”

“Sounds good to me,” she said.  “Call the kids.  We need to feed our pets.”

 

As luck would have it, Benjen was more than enthusiastic about letting the kids move in with Jon and Sansa. 

Sansa was bathing Aemy when he went to speak with her.

“Benjen has agreed to it,” Jon said.  “Wholeheartedly actually.”

“He wanted to get rid of the kids?” Sansa was surprised that her Uncle would be so cold.  It didn’t seem his nature.

“No, not like that.  He has a work promotion he hasn’t been able to take and letting the kids live with us will let him do it.  He’s even offered to help us financially with them.  Oh and he wants them during the summer.”  Jon grabbed a towel and handed it to Sansa.  “But I told him we didn’t need financial assistance.  Just the kids.”

“So are we going to wait until it gets closer to summer to tell the kids?” Sansa asked.

“We can’t,” Jon said.  “In order for him to take the job offer, he has to do it immediately.  The kids aren’t going back to him.  He’s going to arrange to have their belongings shipped here.”

“Oh wow.  Don’t you think the kids are going to be upset being pulled up like this?”

“Maybe but we are short on choices right now San.  We need to let them know because Uncle Ben is waiting until we confirm that we are taking the kids now before he lets his job know he will accept the new position,” Jon said.

“Well, let’s do this.”  Sansa had finished dressing Aemy. 

Jon went to the stop of the staircase, the three Stark children below him.  “It’s time for the first official family meeting.  I need you guys to go to the living room.”

By the time Jon and Sansa got downstairs, Arya and the boys were talking excitedly amongst themselves.

“So we have something to share with you three,” Jon said.

Arya interrupted.  “Is Sansa pregnant again?”

“What?” Jon wasn’t expecting that.

“You two weren’t quiet last night,” Arya said.  “It’s gross.”

“Well then we will make sure your bedroom is on the other side of the house.”  Jon laughed.  “Uncle Ben has agreed to let all three of you live with us, permanently.”

The kids all jumped up, Rickon screaming and Bran jumping in his chair in excitement.  “When?  When do we move?” Bran asked.

“You already did,” Sansa said.  “Uncle Benjen is sending your stuff but this is home now.”

“Are you sure you two are ready to deal with us?” Arya asked.

Jon looked at Sansa before turning back to Arya.  “Yeah.  If there’s anything we’ve gotten used to, it’s change.  Life is constantly changing, sometimes for the better and sometimes not.  But we think this is one of those better changes.”

Sansa handed Aemy to Jon.  “Guess we better start getting bedrooms set up.  We’re going to need a place to send you to when you get grounded.”

Arya scowled.  “Are you even allowed to do that?”

In unison, Jon and Sansa both said, “Yes.”


End file.
